Viento y fuego: Guerreros de los elementos
by Palin Mounet
Summary: Reeditado! Los cuatro guerreros tomaron distintos caminos hace tiempo, y al fin ha llegado el día en que volverán a encontrarse. Raymundo y Kimiko tratarán de decirse lo que nunca pudieron, mientras el mal trata de alzarse de nuevo...
1. El reencuentro de los guardianes

**Capítulo 1.**

_**El reencuentro de los guardianes… El aire y el fuego.**_

Hacía ya varios años desde que los cuatro guerreros Xiaolin elegidos, los protectores del agua, tierra, fuego y aire se habían despedido. Tras derrotar a Jack Spicer, desaparecida Wuya, y recopilar todos los Shen Gong Wu, el maestro los había enviado a cuatro lugares distintos, para que cada uno se especializara más en su elemento y aprendiera a controlarlo con mayor destreza. Un entrenamiento que, según Fung, no conseguirían juntos por falta de concentración.

Omi, el Xiaolin guerrero del agua, igual a los guerreros de antaño, se despidió de sus verdaderos amigos con profundo pesar, de Clay, el guerrero de la tierra y experto cowboy, de Kimiko, la hermosa y moderna guerrera del fuego, y de Raymundo, guerrero brasileño e indomable del aire. Los cuatro fueron separados hacía ya tiempo, y aquel día, por fin, volverían a encontrarse en el templo Xiaolin, donde su maestro los presentó cuando aun eran unos niños y habían prometido reencontrarse tras su arduo entrenamiento.

Cuatro figuras se acercaban hacia el templo Xiaolin desde los cuatro puntos cardinales. Los guerreros del agua y la tierra llegaron al mismo tiempo, más puntuales y casi temprano, encontrándose a las puertas de aquel viejo tiempo que en un pasado fue su casa. Apenas tardaron un instante en reconocerse.

-¡Clay!- dijo Omi contento al verlo de nuevo- Viejo amigo, que alegría verte. Vaya, veo que has crecido una barbaridad- decía Omi, mientras se le tiraba encima.

-¡Omi!- exclamó Clay- Yo también estoy muy contento de volver a verte. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¡Y tú también has crecido!- señaló al ver que ya le alcanzaba el hombro-. Dime, ¿qué tal tu entrenamiento?- preguntó el cowboy.

El de la enorme cabeza amarilla pareció inflarse de orgullo, y Clay no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente al ver que su amigo no había cambiado nada.

-Me fue muy bien. He aprendido muchísimas cosas, tantas que no creo que podáis alcanzarme. Estoy deseando poder demostrároslas. Ya veréis, quedaréis impresionados.

-Eres el mismo de siempre- dijo Clay sonriendo-. Yo también he mejorado mucho. Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si entramos ya? Creo que lo mejor será que saludemos al maestro y esperemos a los dos que faltan. Además, ¡me muero de hambre!

-Gran idea- dijo Omi, contento de poder volver a ver a su maestro.

Ambos entraron caminando con familiaridad por el lugar. Y allí, en la sala principal del templo, se hallaba el maestro meditando.

-Hola maestro- saludaron cortésmente los dos guerreros-. Nos alegra verle de nuevo.

El hombre se levantó. Había envejecido bastante durante aquel tiempo de ausencia, pero aún se diferenciaba su notable fuerza física bajo sus ropas y su indudable habilidad y destreza para la lucha. El anciano se levantó y se dio la vuelta para observar a los recién llegados. Al reconocer a sus antiguos alumnos, sus ojos se empañaron momentáneamente de lágrimas.

-Omi, Clay. Me alegra ver que habéis vuelto tal y como prometisteis. Espero que el viaje no se os haya hecho demasiado largo- comentó contento-. Venid, charlemos. Tenéis que contarme todo lo que habéis estado haciendo durante este largo tiempo.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia los jardines del templo. Los discípulos del maestro de aquel momento entrenaban duro allí, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. A ambos guerreros Xiaolin los invadieron viejos y nostálgicos recuerdos sobre el tiempo en que ellos estuvieron haciendo eso mismo.

-Mirad, son Omi y Clay, los guerreros del agua y la tierra- comentó un chico de su misma edad emocionado al reconocerlos.

-Sí, es cierto, ¡lo son!- corroboró otro.

El grupo se acercó a los dos chicos tratando de tocarlos y pidiéndoles que les enseñaran sus técnicas. Omi se encontraba eufórico. Le encantaba que le halagaran y no paraba de tocar amuletos de la suerte. Por el contrario, Clay era más tranquilo y no le dio importancia al asunto. En un instante hizo sujetó a Omi del cuello de su ropas e hizo que él y Omi aparecieran junto a su maestro, que ya se había alejado un poco.

El pequeño guerrero del agua siguió saludando como un héroe desde la distancia a sus admiradores.

-Bien hecho Clay. Vamos, ahora seguidme- indicó el anciano.

-¡Clay!- lo reprendió Omi enfadado,- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- terminó diciendo el joven guerrero del agua, frustrado.

-Ha hecho bien, Omi. Veo que mantienes tus viejas costumbres- dijo el maestro Fung haciendo que el pequeño enrojeciera.

Siguieron al maestro hacia el interior de uno de los edificios del templo. Le hablaron sobre sus últimas aventuras, de lo que habían aprendido, y de los lugares que habían visitado. El maestro les indicó que comieran junto a él cuando llegó la hora de la cena para que siguieran contándole lo que habían estado haciendo. Los nuevos alumnos luchaban por ponerse al lado de los legendarios guerreros que consiguieron recopilar los cientos de Shen Gong Wu, y Omi no podía dejar de sonreír por el orgullo.

De repente, un viento cálido llenó el lugar abriendo las puertas de la estancia. Una figura apareció frente a la puerta. Se veía oscura. Conforme se iba acercando los alumnos retrocedían, hasta que Omi dijo:

-¡Hola Raymundo! Bienvenido de nuevo- dijo tirándose encima de él como ya había hecho con Clay- ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo has estado?

Raymundo se quitó la capa que lo tapaba. Las chicas que allí se encontraban no pudieron evitar sentirse atraídas por el joven. Raymundo se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto. Había crecido, y su musculatura había aumentado. Sus facciones antes duras tenían ahora un aspecto más serio y adulto. Su pelo seguía teniendo aquel aspecto desordenado y desenfadado.

- Hola Omi- dijo el joven-. Yo también me alegro mucho de volver a verte, y a ti Clay- dijo dirigiéndose a su otro amigo-. He estado muy bien, Omi. He aprendido mucho, y me he vuelto mucho más poderoso. Me han servido de mucho todos estos años de viaje y aprendizaje.

-¿Más poderoso que yo?- preguntó Omi frunciendo el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda- No lo creo, Raymundo.

El recién llegado sonrió divertido al ver que su amigo cabeza de huevo no había cambiado en absoluto.

-Eso está por verse- dijo con cierta malicia.

Después puso su atención en Clay, que se acercó también a saludarle ante la expectación de los curiosos alumnos del templo.

-Qué bien que estés aquí, Raymundo. Ya nos preguntábamos si te habrías olvidado de venir tal y como prometimos- dijo Clay con una sonrisa.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano con camaradería.

-Ni en broma. Jamás me olvidaría de vosotros, amigos.

De repente, el chico se dio cuenta de algo. Faltaba un guerrero. No encontraba a… Kimiko. La guerrera del fuego no se encontraba allí. Buscó con la mirada disimuladamente entre las otras chicas, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que allí no estaba. Comenzó a preocuparse. ¿No le habría sucedido algo?

-Omi, Clay. ¿Y Kimiko?- Preguntó el chico brasileño tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-No lo sabemos Raymundo. Kimiko aun no ha llegado. Quizás se le haya olvidado que debía venir hoy aquí- dijo Omi, que también parecía triste por la falta de Kimiko.

-No os preocupéis chicos. Estoy seguro de que Kimiko vendrá. A ella jamás se le olvidaría una cita como esta- los tranquilizó Clay.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Omi con su alegría de costumbre.

Tras saludar también al maestro Fung, pasaron la tarde hablando de sus nuevas habilidades y experiencias. Jugaron por petición de Omi al fútbol. A Raymundo se le daba muy bien, y pronto un grupo de chicas se congregó para animarlo. Él se sonrojó ante aquel espectáculo, muy al contrario de lo que habría hecho cuando aún era un niño años atrás. Después, Clay y Omi hicieron una pequeña batalla de lazo.

Cuando ya caía la noche, volvieron al templo seguidos por un grupo de chicas que parecían estar cerca de Raymundo donde quisiera que este fuera. Entraron en el comedor, donde el maestro invitó a los guerreros a sentarse con él en una mesa. En el momento en que se sirvieron los platos y la sala comenzó a comer, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, dando paso a un tremendo calor. Casi al instante el calor se dispersó, y la figura de una chica apareció en el umbral del templo. Todos quedaron sin habla ante aquella entrada de la joven misteriosa. Solo una persona supo al instante de quien se trataba. Raymundo se levantó de su asiento mientras los demás aún miraban la puerta se acercó a la chica y le habló con voz dulce.

-Hola Kimiko, cuánto tiempo. Bienvenida. ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó con una sonrisa Raymundo.

La chica salió de las sombras de la noche para ser alumbrada por las luces de las velas que había en la sala. Tenía una espléndida y esbelta figura. Llevaba un vestido de estilo oriental con un corte que subía por la pierna y la estampa de un dragón negro lo adornaba.

-¡Hola Raymundo!- dijo la chica, echándose en sus brazos- Me alegra volver a verte- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Kimiko!- gritó Omi desde el otro lado del comedor. Se dirigió corriendo hacia ella, y la abrazó contento.- Kimiko, que bien que hayas venido. Ya pensábamos que te habías olvidado.

-¿Olvidarme yo de algo tan importante? ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar yo de vosotros Omi?- preguntó la chica contenta.

Omi se sonrojó al instante. No se había dado cuenta de lo cambiada que estaba Kimiko. Realmente estaba muy guapa, deslumbrante con su vestido rojo bordado con un dragón negro y dorado, y con su cabello negro atado en dos largas coletas y sonriendo feliz por el reencuentro.

-Hola Kimiko. Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Clay saludándola

-¡Hola Clay!- dijo Kimiko también dándole un abrazo.

Después se dirigió hacia su maestro, ante el que se inclinó con una reverencia. Los chicos del templo la miraban embobados. Realmente aquella guerrera del fuego era más guapa de lo que les habían contado.

Los guerreros Xiaolin se sentaron de nuevo a la mesa. Clay y Omi en un lado, y Kimiko y Raymundo en otro.

Raymundo no podía dejar de mirar a Kimiko, Estaba muy hermosa. Su pelo brillaba como azotado por el fuego, y cada vez que sonreía, se olvidaba de todo.

-Vamos Raymundo, concéntrate- se dijo el chico.

Kimiko también sentía algo extraño. ¿Por qué al verlo acercarse había sentido como si su interior ardiera? ¿Y por qué había tenido que abrazarlo de aquella manera?

-Vamos Kimiko. Esto es solo por el cansancio y la emoción de volver a ver a tus amigos- se repetía.

Pero los dos jóvenes no paraban de mirarse. Tampoco podían evitar el querer sentir el roce de la piel de uno con la del otro. Cuando terminó la cena, el maestro les indicó sus habitaciones. Omi y Clay dormirían en el ala este, y Raymundo y Kimiko en las del ala oeste. Los cuatro amigos se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Kimiko y Raymundo hablaban animadamente, no sobre lo que hubiera aprendido, si no sobre ellos. Raymundo acompañó a Kimiko hasta su habitación.

-Buenas noche, Kimiko- dijo Raymundo, dando media vuelta.

-Buenas noches Raymundo- dijo ella suavemente, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron tarde, excepto los cuatro guerreros. Juntos se dirigieron a entrenar. El maestro los veía salir a los jardines del templo. Se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos, habían mejorado mucho y ahora se habían convertido en unos chicos muy responsables e inteligentes. Muy hábiles para las artes marciales y la lucha.

Omi pidió a Clay que comenzaran una pelea, tierra contra agua.

-De acuerdo Omi. Prepárate- dijo Clay.

Omi se colocó en posición y una enorme corriente de agua salió de sus manos. Clay la esquivó por los pelos, y acto seguido, varios riscos de tierra atacaron a Omi haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Justo cuando iba a ser aplastado por una roca, consiguió levantarse. Una enorme columna de agua lo envolvió, y lo elevó en el aire. Desde allí atacó a Clay con una patada que éste estuvo obligado a responder. Luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Movían magistralmente las manos, en una gran combinación de pies y manos.

-Está bien, Omi. Ya que esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte, creo que tendremos que decidirlo con una torre- dijo Clay.

Raymundo y Kimiko los observaro con interés al escuchar aquellos.

-De acuerdo. Pero no dudes de que saldré victorioso- sonrió Omi.

Los símbolos del agua y la tierra aparecieron en sus frentes, y de repente, de la tierra emergió agua, que era tragada por la tierra, y así varias veces sin detenerse. La mezcla fue elevándose hacia arriba formada por agua y tierra que parecían luchar por hacerse con el poder sin conseguirlo ninguna.

-¡Esto es un empate!- gritó Kimiko a sus amigos- Los dos han conseguido la misma cantidad de torre. No ha ganado ninguno de los dos.

-Supongo que eso significa que vuestros poderes tienen la misma fuerza- dijo Raymundo aún impresionado por el poder de sus amigos.

Kimiko y él se habían mantenido al margen de la pelea. Observando los increíbles y rápidos movimientos de Omi y la habilidad y fortaleza de Clay.

-Bueno- dijo Omi acercándose a Kimiko y Raymundo y sentándose en una piedra cercana- Os toca.

-¿Qué?- dijo Raymundo. Lo habían pillado por sorpresa. Él no quería luchar contra Kimiko… pero no podía permitir que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-Bueno, a mi no me importa. ¿Tú quieres?- le preguntó Kimiko.

Él se encogió de hombros como si le diera lo mismo. Ambos se dirigieron al centro del prado donde se encontraban y tomaron las posiciones que los otros dos guerreros habían mantenido durante su pelea. Ninguno parecía querer comenzar a atacar.

-Comienza tú- le dijo Raymundo a Kimiko, enviándole un soplo de aire.

Ella asintió y se colocó en posición de ataque. El lugar comenzó a calentarse. Dos enormes bolas de fuego aparecieron en sus manos, y su mirada se concentró en un solo punto: Raymundo. Lanzó a gran velocidad una bola de fuego, que Raymundo desvió con un fuerte viento. Casi al instante, la joven estaba tras Raymundo, que no pudo más que tirarse al suelo al ser atacado por Kimiko.

-Así que quieres pelear duro, Kim- dijo sonriéndole- De acuerdo, pelearemos a tu modo.

Se concentró durante un momento, y un soplo de viento se convirtió en un pequeño torbellino que se acercó hacia Kimiko. Raymundo parecía sujetarlo de alguna forma. Lo lanzó contra Kimiko, que tuvo que hacer una difícil maniobra para eludir su ataque. Un mechón de pelo tapó parte de su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban con un fuego interno, mientras Raymundo era rodeado de vientos del sur. Ambos acunaban en sus brazos partes de su elemento que preparaban para un fuerte ataque. En aquel momento, Raymundo atacó, saliendo a gran velocidad hacia ella, y fuertemente le atacó con un viento cortante y frío.

La ropa de Kimiko se rompió, que lo miró enfadada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a romperle de aquel modo la ropa? Él sonreía con divertida satisfacción y eso la enfadó todavía más. Una enorme llama apareció en sus brazos, pero en vez de lanzársela a Raymundo, le susurró algo. La llama saltó de sus manos y comenzó a arder en la hierba. El fuego se extendió rápidamente rodeando a los oponentes. Ahora Kimiko tenía ventaja, estaban en su terreno. Las llamas se alzaron, formando una enorme jaula.

Omi y Clay miraban el espectáculo impresionados. Los poderes de Raymundo y Kimiko habían aumentado muchísimo, puede que incluso los superaran a ellos, aunque eso sólo lo pensó Clay. La pelea a la que estaban asistiendo era impresionante.

En aquel momento, Raymundo estaba rodeado. Pero al contrario de lo que habría hecho en el pasado, se concentró en vez de enfurecerse. Tomó aire e hizo que el viento soplara. Un viento muy cálido apareció y comenzó a soplar contra los barrotes de fuego de la jaula, que empezó a ensancharse. Raymundo sonrió triunfante al conseguir su objetivo de alejar el fuego de sí mismo, y Kimiko le contestó rápidamente. Realmente estaba siendo muy duro el combate. Solo podían hacer una cosa: La torre.

Kimiko hizo que los restos de la jaula desaparecieran con un leve movimiento de su mano, y Raymundo hizo lo mismo con el aire caliente que aún los rodeaba. Los dos concentraron sus poderes. Ambos querían ganar. Hicieron un suave movimiento, y después apuntaron hacia un punto central y llevaron hacia allí sus poderes. Kimiko lanzó una tormenta de fuego, mientras Raymundo clamaba por un tornado de aire. Los dos elementos se unieron, y en vez de subir como lo habían hecho tierra y agua, se unieron, fundiéndose el uno con el otro para después deshacerse. Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados por un momento. Después Raymundo se acercó a la chica.

-¿Empatados?- preguntó.

-¡Claro! Hemos quedado iguales. Eres un gran guerrero Raymundo- dijo la chica.

Él le agradeció el comentario.

-Tú también peleas muy bien, Kim- dijo el joven.

Ella se sonrojó al instante. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero le agradaba mucho que Raymundo le dijera aquello. Casi al instante aparecieron Omi y Clay, impresionados por el poder de sus amigos.

-Kimiko- dijo Omi, mirándola inquieto-. No sabía que hubieses mejorado tanto. Si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera entrenado más. Ahora casi me superáis, aunque claro, sigo siendo el mejor.

Los demás rieron.

-Enhorabuena- dijo Clay, realmente contento-. Veo que os habéis convertido en auténticos maestros.

Aquello hizo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran ante el comentario de su amigo, a quien le agradecieron el reconocimiento. Juntos se dirigieron al templo de nuevo, donde Omi fue rápidamente a hablar con su maestro para contarle lo bien que peleaban Raymundo y Kimiko. A la entrada del templo esperaban a Raymundo un grupo de chicas, y a Kimiko uno de chicos.

Los dos vieron pasar a Omi y a Clay sin problemas, pero… ¿Cómo iban a pasar ellos? El grupo de la puerta miraba en su dirección esperando a que vinieran. Kimiko retrocedió un paso. Nunca le había gustado estar entre tanta gente desconocida. Raymundo lo sabía. Siempre se había preocupado mucho por Kimiko, aunque no lo demostrara. Sin previo aviso la cogió entre sus brazos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco, e impulsándose con el viento la llevó hasta su habitación.

Se detuvo frente a su puerta sin soltarla.

Al llegar allí él la miró. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, solo tenía que acercarse un poco más y ya estaba. Kimiko lo miraba con ojos dulces. Raymundo sentía la respiración de la chica cerca de su hombro…


	2. El secreto de la leyenda

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**El secreto de la leyenda**_

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, solo tenía que acercarse un poco más y ya estaba. Kimiko lo miraba con ojos dulces. Raymundo sentía la respiración de la chica cerca de su hombro, y su corazón tratando de salírsele del pecho. Estaban tan cerca, que Raymundo casi podía rozar los labios de la chica.

Mientras tanto, Omi y Clay bajaban las escaleras mágicas del templo, que los llevaría hasta el maestro Fung. Iban rápidos, tratando de no olvidarse de los detalles de la pelea que momentos antes habían presenciado entre fuego y aire, entre Kimiko y Raymundo.

-Vamos Clay-dijo Omi, llamando a su amigo.

Abrieron las puertas de la sala del maestro, y allí lo vieron, en el centro, sobre el tapiz de un dragón, meditando. Ambos guerreros hicieron un pequeño saludo, y entraron más tranquilos. Se sentaron frente a su maestro. Fung dio media vuelta y los miró directamente a los ojos.

-Hola Omi, Clay- dijo con voz profunda-. Puedo ver que venís a contarme algo, pero puede ser que yo ya conozca lo que es.

-Maestro- dijo Omi agachando un poco su redonda cabeza-. Hemos salido esta mañana temprano a entrenar al jardín, cuando hemos decidido hacer combates por parejas. Yo he luchado contra Clay, encarnizadamente, y debo decir que soy bastante superior a él y…-paró su charla al ver la mirada de Clay.- Bueno, quiero decir, que nosotros más o menos estamos al mismo nivel y…

-Es cierto maestro- dijo Clay, cortando al guerrero del agua-. Pero lo que queremos contarle es la lucha entre Raymundo y Kimico. Se han vuelto muy poderosos, pero ellos están muy igualados. Cuando han luchado, ninguno conseguía vencer al otro, de modo que se retaron a hacer La torre. Kimiko lanzó fuego, y Raymundo llamó al aire. Cuando se unieron, en vez de formar La torre, como el agua y la tierra, se unieron alimentándose el uno del otro ¡hasta desaparecer por completo!- terminó alzando las manos.

El maestro dirigió su mirada havia la ventana. Su aspecto pensativo inquietó un poco a los dos guardianes. El maestro sabía algo sobre eso. Tras unos minutos de reflexión, trató de explicar a sus dos antiguos alumnos el significado de aquel fenómeno.

-Lo suponía. Veréis, existe una antigua leyenda entre los Xiaolin referente al fuego y al aire- Omi y Clay escuchaban ahora intrigados-. La antigua leyenda dice que el fuego es el poder más fogoso e indomable, y el aire el más frío y rápido. Pero estos elementos por sí solos no alcanzan su máximo poder. El fuego necesita del aire para respirar y vivir, y el aire necesita del calor del fuego para moverse ágil y rápido. Ambos elementos se necesitan y complementan. Cuando a uno de los dos le ocurre algo, el otro también lo siente- hizo una pausa para que sus palabras quedasen grabadas en sus mentes-. Por eso envié a los guardianes del aire y del fuego lo más lejos uno del otro, para que trataran de conseguir el mayor poder de su elemento por sí solos, sin ayuda del otro. Su enlace, ese es el motivo por el que son más poderosos que el agua y la tierra cuando están juntos y si actúan de la forma adecuada.

-Pero maestro, si el aire necesita del fuego, y el fuego necesita del aire, ¿Cómo consiguen su poder Raymundo y Kimiko si están solos?

-Eso tiene fácil explicación Clay-contestó el maestro-. El aire y el fuego son dos elementos distintos, por lo que también pueden manejarse solos sin su gemelo. Pero puede ser muy peligroso…

-¿Por qué, maestro?-preguntó Omi incrédulo- También quisiera que me explicara otra cosa. ¿Podría ocurrirles algo a Raymundo y a Kimiko si algo le pasa al otro?

El maestro Fung se quedó en silencio unos instantes, no quería que los guerreros tuvieran aquella preocupación, pero parecía que finalmente sería inevitable.

-Puede ser peligroso Omi, porque si al guardián del aire le ocurre algo, también lo sufrirá la guardiana del fuego, y además, está ese pequeño detalle…

Clay asintió. Sabía a que se refería su maestro. El también había notado lo que les ocurría a Raymundo y a Kimiko cuando estaban juntos, y eso no tenía nada que ver con el aire o el fuego.

-Sí, lo sé maestro Fung. Yo también lo he notado, y estoy seguro de que nos beneficiará mucho-dijo sonriendo pícaramente Clay.

-¿De que habláis?-preguntaba Omi inocentemente, tan ingenuo como siempre.

El maestro Fung y el guardián de la tierra se rieron del chico, que colorado no entendía a qué venían aquellas risas ni qué era eso que los dos habían notado y él no.

-Bueno, maestro Fung, nos retiramos. Con su permiso- dijeron ambos guardianes agachando su cabeza en reverencia y saliendo por la puerta.

-Oye Clay-dijo Omi de repente, mientras subían hacia las habitaciones de Kimiko y Raymundo para buscarlos e ir a comer.- ¿Qué era eso que el maestro y tú habíais notado?

-No te lo diré Omi. Creo, que será mejor que lo descubras tú mismo. Estoy seguro de que pronto lo entenderás todo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

En el interior de la habitación de la guardiana del fuego, los dos jóvenes seguían mirándose a los ojos.

-No, no debo hacerlo-se dijo Raymundo, ayudando a Kimiko suavemente a ponerse en pie.

La joven estaba muy sonrojada. Habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro que casi había sentido su corazón. El suyo aún latía a mil por hora. Se colocó una mano en el pecho, tratando de calmarse. Raymundo la miraba disimuladamente. Era tan hermosa… Por fin se decidió a decirle algo, pero en el preciso instante en que iba a llamarla, la puerta se abrió de par en par y entró Omi tirándose en los brazos de Kimiko.

-¡Omi!- dijo ella contenta de verlo.

-Hola Kimiko- dijo Omi sonriente- Hola Raymundo. Ya es la hora de ir a comer, el Gong a sonado, ¿Qué os parece si vamos juntos?

-Me parece bien- dijo Raymundo invitando a Kimiko a que pasara delante. Ella le sonrió, y el grupo junto se dirigió al comedor. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa de cuatro, para que nadie pudiera sentarse con ellos y molestarlos. Aquella estratagema era principalmente por los admiradores de Kimiko y las admiradoras de Raymundo.

Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron de nuevo a entrenar. Esta vez, Clay se ocupó de que las parejas quedaran distintas. Él peleó con Kimiko, y Omi con Raymundo. Al acabar el día estaban tan agotados que se olvidaron de la cena y se dirigieron directamente a sus habitaciones.

Aquella noche, el cowboy guerrero de la tierra trazó un plan, que estaba seguro funcionaría. Raymundo y Kimiko estarían más tiempo juntos a partir de aquel momento.

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápidos. Por las mañanas se levantaban temprano, y juntos peleaban y entrenaban. El maestro Fung les había impuesto unos entrenamientos muy duros. Por las tardes, Omi y Clay se divertían jugando al lazo del cowboy, y Raymundo y Kimiko paseaban juntos. Todo fue idea de Clay, que le dijo a Raymundo que sería una gran idea pasar un tiempo con ella. Ambos se lo pasaban en grande juntos, dando largos paseos por los alrededores. Los días que hacía mucho calor, Raymundo llamaba vientos del norte para que refrescaran a la chica, y cuando hacía frío, era Kimiko quién hacía danzar las llamas a su alrededor, reconfortándolos.

Pasaron dos semanas, y las cosas no cambiaban demasiado. Era cierto que ahora Raymundo y Kimiko estaban mucho más unidos, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Una tarde, Clay decidió que era el momento de actuar, y aprovechando que Raymundo estaba solo formando un torbellino, se acercó a él y le habló.

-Discúlpame Raymundo- dijo sentándose junto a él.

-Hola Clay, ¿Querías algo?- preguntó el joven.

-Si, bueno verás… Creo que deberías invitar a Kimiko esta noche a dar un paseo contigo.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo eso?- preguntó el chico sonrojándose levemente.

-Raymundo, conmigo no hace falta que finjas. Yo sé que tú la amas desde que vinimos aquí la primera vez, y no me gustaría que la perdieras.

-¿Perderla?- preguntó el joven de ojos verdes extrañado.

-Sí, verás. Es que últimamente la he visto muy a menudo con un chico que estudia aquí artes marciales- Clay sabía que aquello no era todo mentira, ya que la había visto en ocasiones con aquel chico y con el maestro Fung.

En aquel momento Raymundo ya no pudo escuchar más lo que le decía Clay, su sangre hervía dentro de él. Otro chico trataba de quitársela… pero él no lo permitiría. Trató de concentrarse, pero el viento comenzó a soplar.

-Invítala a dar un paseo, estoy seguro de que a Kimiko le encantará, compañero- dijo Clay sonriendo.

Al escuchar el nombre de la chica toda su ira volvió a desvanecerse, y un cálido sentimiento lo inundó por dentro.

-Muchas gracias, Clay- dijo el joven, alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

-De nada amigo- dijo el guerrero de tierra, mientras muy satisfecho iba en busca de Omi.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, un extraño ser hablaba a dos jóvenes.

-No sé qué demonios estáis haciendo. Conseguí que os permitieran entrar en el templo Xiaolin, y esto es lo que hacéis.

-Lo sentimos Wuya- dijeron la voz de una chica y la de un joven al mismo tiempo.

-A mi no me vale con estúpidos lo siento- dijo imitando sus voces-. Quiero que consigáis el objetivo. ¡Y lo quiero ya!

-Así lo haremos- dijeron ambos, y se marcharon rápidamente hacia el templo.

-Me las vais a pagar… Guerreros de los elementos…- dijo el fantasma desvaneciéndose entre las sombras.

Mientras tanto, en el templo Xiaolin, Raymundo buscaba a Kimiko por todas las habitaciones. Finalmente la encontró caminando por un pasillo.

-Vamos Raymundo, tú puedes, debes invitarla… - se decía a sí mismo mientras se acercaba a ella.-Hola Kimiko- la saludó por fin.

-Hola Raymundo. Te estaba buscando. ¿No sabrás dónde está Omi?

-No, no lo sé- dijo el joven-. Pero, Kimiko…

-¿Sí?- preguntó anhelante la joven.

-Esto… Bueno, yo quería invitarte esta noche, si te apetece… podríamos dar un paseo- dijo un poco sonrojado.

Kimiko le miraba sorprendida, y Raymundo tuvo la horrible sensación de que se lo estaba pensando demasiado…


	3. Dos corazones rotos…

_**Capítulo 3.**_

_**Dos corazones rotos, la aparición del dragón.**_

-Esto… Bueno, yo quería invitarte esta noche, si te apetece… podríamos dar un paseo.- dijo un poco sonrojado.

Kimiko le miraba sorprendida. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Raymundo se sonrojara ante una chica, y mucho menos que la invitara a ella. Pero en el fondo sabía que le apetecía mucho ir con él.

-Claro, iré encantada- dijo sonriendo.

-Perfecto. Entonces iré a buscarte a tu habitación. Hasta luego- y en un instante besó su mejilla y se marchó rápidamente.

La joven sentía el lugar donde él la había besado, y sus ojos azules revelaban la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento. Fue hasta su habitación, cerró las puertas de golpe y corrió hasta su armario. Abrió las puertas de par en par, y comenzó a sacar ropa.

-Éste no me queda bien…-decía al tiempo que se probaba su ropa.

Mientras tanto, Raymundo caminaba contento por el templo. Su forma de andar lo decía todo. Mantenía las manos en los bolsillos, y un viento cálido lo acompañaba. Aunque en su rostro no se notaba, sus ojos decían lo feliz que se sentía. Por fin había conseguido una cita con Kimiko, y aquella era su oportunidad. Le diría lo mucho que había pensado en ella durante aquellos años en que los cuatro guerreros de los elementos habían estado separados.

Algo lo apartó de repente de sus pensamientos. Una sombra apareció desde una esquina, pasando rápidamente ante él. La sombra lo observaba desde las esquinas. El joven veía la sombra, y el aire le hablaba sobre sus movimientos. Salió al jardín seguido por la sombra de cerca. Raymundo se paró en medio del jardín, y mirando al cielo, dijo:

-Sé que estás ahí. Sal ya y deja de esconderte.

Tras unos matorrales apareció una joven, de más o menos la edad de Raymundo y Kimiko. Llevaba el traje de alumna del templo. Sus cabellos castaños resaltaban sus ojos negros. Raymundo la miró un instante. La joven era bastante guapa, pero no podía compararse con Kimiko… O al menos eso pensaba él.

-Hola Raymundo- dijo la chica tirándose encima de él y abrazándolo.

El joven tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no caer al suelo al tiempo que sonreía al ver a la chica. Había que admitirlo, era muy graciosa. Ella era la líder de las chicas que lo perseguían donde quiera que fuese. No le desagradaba estar con ella, pero ya había experimentado que solo sabía hablar de dos cosas, de ropa y de ella misma. Aquello sí que le molestaba. No podía evitar pensar que no era muy inteligente, y que no podría conseguir ser una gran Xiaolin.

-Hola Jein- dijo Raymundo mientras la apartaba un poco de sí mismo.

La chica lo observaba con una mirada pícara al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del joven.

-Me has tenido muy preocupada estos últimos días Raymundo. No te encontraba por ninguna parte. Empezaba a pensar que te había ocurrido algo.

-A mi no me puede ocurrir nada Jein. Recuerda que soy el poderoso guardián del viento- dijo Raymundo con su antiguo orgullo.

Sonreía con su habitual apariencia de superioridad.

-Sí, lo sé. Por eso me gustas tanto. Sabes… Raymundo…Yo…- decía la chica al tiempo que se acercaba al rostro del guerrero. Raymundo no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Lo siento, pero esto no puede ser así- dijo el chico. Una corriente de aire se acercó a la chica, rozó su rostro y calló dormida en el suelo.

El joven la vio un momento, la llevó hasta una silla del jardín y allí la acomodó. La miró un instante, y después dio un chasquido con los dedos y apareció frente a la habitación de Omi.

-Omi, amigo, ¿estás ahí?- preguntó entrando lentamente en la habitación.

El lugar estaba desierto. Salió del cuarto, y entró en la habitación de Clay. Allí vio a Omi en una pequeña cama, junto a Clay. Ambos dormían profundamente. Seguramente el entrenamiento que se habían puesto había sido muy duro. Sonrió un poco, y salió con sigilo de la habitación.

Caminaba por los pasillos, pensativo, cuando vio un enorme reloj en la pared. Ya era la hora. El momento en que había quedado con Kimiko había llegado. Notaba cómo algo que no le ocurría nunca recorría su cuerpo. Le sudaban las manos, y su cuerpo se negaba a caminar.

Nervios.

Por fin llegó a la habitación de la chica. Se paró frente a la puerta, levantó la mano, y notó que le temblaba un poco. Respiró hondo y volvió a ser el mismo Raymundo de siempre. Llamó con fuerza. Algo se movió bruscamente en el interior de la estancia.

Kimiko oyó los golpes en la puerta. Se acercó rápidamente, con lo que casi se cae. La oscuridad en que estaba sumido el cuarto impedía verla bien. Se paró frente a la puerta, y abrió sonriente.

-Buenas noches, Kimiko. He venido a buscarte para el paseo en que habíamos quedado- pero el joven no pudo seguir la frase. Al ver a Kimiko quedó sin habla durante un momento.

La joven llevaba una falda de tablas vaquera, junto a una camiseta de color blanco con algunos colores. Su pelo era ahora rojo, lo que combinaba a la perfección con sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Buenas noches, Raymundo. Empezaba a pensar que te habías olvidado de nuestra cita- comentó sonriendo.

-Jamás me olvidaría de algo tan importante- contestó Raymundo, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase un poco-. Estás muy hermosa así vestida- comentó.

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias… Tú también te ves muy bien- dijo Kimiko, a lo que el joven se llevó la mano a la cabeza sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos?- preguntó el chico ofreciéndole su brazo. Ella asintió y aferrándose a su brazo, ambos guerreros se encaminaron hacia los jardines del templo. No hablaban, solo se mantenían un poco abrazados al tiempo que andaban por los caminos, perdiéndose entre los distintos jardines del templo.

Ambos llegaron a un pequeño templo, antiguo y en ruinas, que se tragaba la maleza. Subieron al tejado, que se mantenía en pie. La luna se levantaba en el cielo, blanca, iluminándolo todo.

-Sabes Kimiko… Durante todo este tiempo he estado mucho tiempo observando la luna- dijo de repente el joven brasileño. Kimiko lo miró extrañada-. Sí… pensaba en lo que ocurriría cuando nos encontráramos todos de nuevo. Pensaba… Que me estaba haciendo poderoso a pesar a veces de que no entrenaba demasiado duro en algunas ocasiones, y sentía cosas que a mi no me estaban ocurriendo. A veces era miedo, otras veces me quemaba la piel, y no podía explicarlo.

Seguía mirando al cielo, mientras en sus ojos verdes se reflejaba el brillo de la luna.

-Yo también sentía cosas extrañas…-dijo de repente la joven, atrayendo la atención del chico- Muchas veces me ponía enferma por el frío, o mi pelo se alborotaba como si hubiera viento cuando todo estaba en calma.

Ambos ahora se miraban intensamente. Los dos expresaban lo que sentían con la mirada, en aquellos momentos no necesitaban de las palabras. Ambos entendían ahora muchas cosas.

-Kimiko, durante estos años… Nunca te he olvidado. Siempre he pensado en ti, muchas cosas hacían que te recordara, y no me gustaba la idea de no poder verte durante tanto tiempo. Mientras estuvimos aquí, con Omi y Clay… Yo me enamoré de ti. Me preocupabas mucho siempre, pero cuando llegó el momento no me atreví a decirte nada. Por eso ahora…

-Lo sé-dijo ella dulcemente-. Yo he sentido lo mismo desde el primer día.

Raymundo sonrió cariñosamente a la chica. Se acercó un poco más a ella, entrelazó su mano con la de ella al tiempo que la joven cerraba sus ojos azules. Estaban tan cerca que ambos sentían la respiración del otro. Entonces Raymundo se lanzó, y la besó dulcemente en los labios, acariciando su rostro suavemente y haciendo que la joven sintiera escalofríos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

El día siguiente amaneció nublado. Nubes oscuras anunciaban tormenta, haciendo que el templo pareciera triste y solitario. La joven guardiana del fuego se dirigía hacia los baños del templo. Su sonrisa cálida hacía que el lugar por donde pasara pareciera más alegre. Su cabello aquel día era de color negro. Había decidido dejarlo al natural. Llegó ante una enorme puerta de roble con hermosas imágenes de dragones talladas en ellas.

-Dojo- murmuró entonces la joven.

De su sombra comenzó a aparecer otra, que se movía serpenteante de la pared. De repente, de la sombra comenzó a aparecer la enorme figura de un dragón de color verdoso.

-Ama Kimiko- dijo el dragón, agachando levemente la cabeza.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Aquella mañana, Raymundo se levantó antes de lo habitual. Su cuerpo se movía enérgico mientras cogía una toalla para dirigirse a los baños del templo. Se dirigió a través de largos pasillos hasta llegar frente a unas enormes puertas con hermosos dragones tallados. Abrió la puerta y entró en el lugar. Una pequeña niebla de vapor le impedía ver las cosas bien. Se dirigió a la pared del fondo, donde normalmente no iba nadie por ser los baños más pequeños. Se metió en el agua lentamente, estaba caliente. Se apoyó en un lado de la pequeña piscina, cerró los ojos, y se dispuso a disfrutar de los chorros de agua.

-Que bien se está aquí- murmuró.

-Es cierto, es un lugar muy tranquilo y apartado- dijo una voz femenina frente a él.

El guerrero del viento abrió los ojos, extrañado por escuchar aquella voz. La joven que se encontraba frente a él no era Kimiko, era Jein. Su cabello castaño estaba sujeto en una coleta. Dejó su toalla al lado de la del joven, y entrando en el agua, se colocó a su lado, casi encima de él, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. Raymundo se sentía muy mal en aquella situación. No quería que aquella chica se le acercara tanto, aquello le daba mala espina.

-Hola Raymundo-dijo la joven, acercándose aun más a él.

-Hola Jein, buenos días-dijo Raymundo, tratando de ser cortés.

-Cuando te vi entrar solo, pensé que necesitarías compañía, es mucho mejor estar con alguien que solo, y yo… Puedo ser esa compañía.

-No Jein- dijo él apartándola. Ella lo miró llorosa-. No pienses mal. No es que me desagrade estar en tu compañía, es solo que no quiero que creas algo que en verdad no existe.

-Créeme Raymundo. Esta que ocurre ahora es muy real… Y existe-contestó ella.

Jein se abalanzó sobre Raymundo y lo besó. Lo besó con furia, mientras que él atónito, trataba de apartarla de encima. De repente, justo frente a su baño, vio a la persona que en aquel momento menos le gustaría ver. Kimiko estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos sin decir ni hacer nada. Sus ojos expresaban miles de sentimientos a la vez. Por fin Raymundo consiguió quitarse a Jein de encima.

-Vaya, tú eres Kimiko ¿Verdad?- dijo Jein de repente acercándose hasta ella-. Me alegra conocerte, pero vienes en mal momento.

-Kimiko…-dijo el joven, acercándose un poco hacia ella.

-No te acerques-dijo la guerrera del fuego tajante- No…

Acto seguido la joven dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo, al tiempo que cientos de lágrimas surcaban su rostro tiñéndolo de tristeza.

-¡Kimiko, no, espera!- dijo el joven corriendo hacia ella.

Pero en aquel momento, una imponente figura le cortó el paso, impidiendo que avanzara más. El joven lo miró estupefacto.

-Eres tú…-dijo hacia la figura.

Entonces aquel ser se alzó enorme y peligroso cortándole elpaso…


	4. El primer objeto El agua

_**Capítulo 4.**_

_**El primer objeto… El agua**_

-¡Kimiko, no, espera!- dijo el joven, corriendo hacia ella.

Pero en aquel momento una imponente figura le cortó el paso, impidiendo que avanzara más. El joven lo miró estupefacto.

-Eres tú…-dijo hacia la figura. Entonces aquel ser salió de entre las sombras, mostrando su verdadera forma. Un enorme dragón verde se dejó ver al tiempo que miraba fijamente a Raymundo.

-Dojo- dijo el joven.

-Sí, Raymundo, soy yo… Me alegro de verte, a pesar de las circunstancias.-dijo el dragón suavizando un poco su expresión.

-Dojo, no es lo que ella cree, todo a sido una confusión- dijo Raymundo tratando de ir hacia la joven que salía entonces por las puertas de los baños.

-Lo sé, puedo sentir que dices la verdad, pero ella no me creerá-dijo cerrándole el paso de nuevo.- No puedo dejarte pasar, mi ama me ha ordenado que te mantenga aquí un momento.

-¿Tu ama?- dijo él, sorprendido.

-Raymundo…-susurró una voz por detrás- No le hagas caso, solo está celosa. Ya se le pasará.

Oír la voz de Jein en aquel momento lo llenó de rabia.

-Cállate- la interrumpió él lleno de ira- No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella en mi presencia.

Un viento fuerte sopló hacia la chica, que se vio acorralada por masas de agua que el viento hacía subir en espiral, impidiéndole salir. El dragón miró a Raymundo, quien le susurró un "hasta luego", y desapareció, evaporándose en el aire. El enorme dragón, al ver que había desaparecido, sonrió, y volviendo a las paredes como una sombra se alejó buscando a su ama.

El viento que hacía moverse las aguas paró entonces, permitiendo que Jein saliera. Estaba muy enfadada, su plan había fracasado en parte, aunque había conseguido que el fuego y el aire se separaran. Miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba vacío excepto por otra persona que la miraba apoyado en la puerta.

-¿Lo has hecho?- le preguntó la voz.

-Por supuesto, ya te dije que lo conseguiría sin problemas.- dijo ella molesta.

El joven vio cómo Jein se acercaba a él. Realmente tenía ganas de saber que había ocurrido, pero ella no iba a contarle nada.

-No te preocupes, Ido, todo está arreglado. Tan solo haz tu parte, vigílalos y todo habrá terminado. Conseguiremos lo que Wuya nos ha pedido, y gobernaremos con ella…

Ambos salieron del ligar en direcciones opuestas, sonriendo ante su eminente triunfo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Kimiko seguía corriendo. No lloraba, solo corría. La imagen se le repetía una vez tras otra en la mente… No la dejaba escapar, y le dolía cada vez más, entraba dentro de ella cada vez más profundamente y ni siquiera el fuego de su interior lograba quemar aquella imagen…

-Por qué me hace esto- pensaba mientras corría-. Ayer, él… Me besó, y hoy besa a esa chica… Sí, seguramente yo solo era una más. Una prueba en su larga lista de chicas, la única que hasta el momento no se le había insinuado. Yo era un reto para ponerlo a prueba… O quizás para dar celos a esa chica.

La joven siguió corriendo. Sin saber cómo, llegó al jardín. Vio unos altos setos de color verde oscuro. Pasó entre ellos, y allí quedó tumbada, mientras lágrimas caían descontroladas de sus ojos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Vamos Kimiko, dónde estás- murmuraba Raymundo mientras recorría el templo empujado por el viento-. Dónde puedes estar…- paró un instante y subió el tono de su voz- Viento, busca a Kimiko, dime dónde se esconde el fuego.

Ráfagas de aire se movieron a su alrededor escuchando sus órdenes, y a gran velocidad se esparcieron por el templo. Raymundo esperó unos instantes a que el viento volviera. Llegó silbando entre las rendijas, acercándose a su señor. Muchos le susurraron que no habían visto nada, pero los que vinieron del jardín le susurraron llanto, tristeza, enfado…

Supo al instante que se trataba de ella. Le dijo al viento que lo guiara, y éste lo llamó silbante. Lo siguió hasta los jardines. Allí el viento paró. El joven miró en todas direcciones. Sus ojos verdes barrían el lugar. Al fin se fijaron en el seto robusto y de color verde oscuro. Uno de sus lados estaba chafado, y sus hojas aun caían al suelo.

Se acercó con cuidado al lugar. Allí vio a una hermosa joven de cabellos oscuros acurrucada en el suelo. Parte de la tierra estaba húmeda.

-De las lágrimas que ha derramado- pensó el joven- por mi culpa.

Se sentía tan mal que no se atrevía a llamarla. Finalmente se armó de valor, se agachó a su lado, la miró un instante con mirada dulce y tierna, y acariciando su brazo, la llamó.

-Kimiko, Kim- la llamó suavemente Raymundo.

La joven paró su llanto en seco. No podía ser él, no podía ser. Secó sus lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo que llevaba en la manga. Cuando se las hubo secado dio media vuelta. Sí, era él, que la miraba preocupado y triste. No podía creerlo. La furia del fuego bullía en su interior. Se levantó sin darle tiempo a explicarse. Estaba enfadada, lo odiaba por haberle hecho aquello. Se alejó un paso de él, al tiempo que sus ojos azules brillaban.

-Kimiko, escucha. Lo que ha pasado en los baños, ha sido todo un error, yo…- pero no pudo terminar.

Kimiko lo miraba fría. Ni en su expresión ni en su rostro se reflejaban el cariño y la dulzura con la que lo habían mirado el día anterior.

-No te acerques-dijo Kimiko- ¡No te acerques!- gritó.

De sus manos salieron dos llamas que se alzaron poderosas. Su color rojo brillante impactó al joven. Miró a la chica, que lo miraba fuera de sí. Esa era la pasión del fuego, el poder más indomable de todos, pensó entonces el joven.

Las llamas de las manos de la joven salieron disparadas hacia Raymundo, que se protegió con una barrera de aire frío. Los setos de aquel color verde oscuro estaban ahora convertidos en cenizas a los pies de ambos. Alrededor de Kimiko se extendía una línea roja: fuego.

-Vientos del norte- susurró entonces Raymundo.

Vientos fríos venidos del norte llegaron veloces colocándose frente a su señor para protegerlo. Él no quería hacer daño a la chica, pero no quería salir herido. Kimiko desapareció entre las llamas, y casi en el mismo instante, apareció tras Raymundo, que tuvo que saltar para esquivar las llamaradas al tiempo que un fuerte viento era lanzado contra ella, que dio una voltereta hacia atrás y terminó con una rodilla en el suelo.

Mientras todo aquello ocurría, la mitad del templo se había congregado a su alrededor. Era impresionante verlos a ambos luchando de aquella manera. Omi y Clay llegaron rápidamente haciéndose paso entre la multitud. Cuando llegaron a la primera fila, casi no podían creerlo. Nunca habían visto pelear a Raymundo y a Kimiko, nunca.

-Raymundo, Kimiko, ¿pero que estáis haciendo?- les preguntó a gritos Omi, triste por el espectáculo.

-No te metas Omi-le dijo Kimiko.

Omi se calló en aquel instante. ¿Cómo podía decirle Kimiko aquello? Ella nunca era así con él… Siempre había sido muy dulce y cariñosa, casi como una hermana o una madre, pero ahora… Debía de haber ocurrido algo realmente horrible para que estuviera así. Ella, que solía ser muy calmada, tranquila, dulce, y ahora estaba que daba escalofríos mirarla a los ojos.

Se fijó en Raymundo, el joven que antes gustaba tanto de reír y hacer bromas, y ahora miraba a Kimiko con una mirada… ¿Suplicante? Todo aquello le parecía extraño

En aquel momento Kimiko se lanzó sobre Raymundo, quién a duras penas conseguía esquivar las patadas que la joven le lanzaba sin cesar. Finalmente él no tuvo otra opción, la sujetó del pie y la empujó. Ella salió despedida hacia arriba. Entonces juntó sus manos, al tiempo que el otro joven lo hacía.

-¡Fuego! ¡Viento!-gritaron ambos a la vez.

Dos columnas salieron de las manos de ambos dirigiéndose hacia el otro. Se unieron, y chocaron con fuerza. Pero aquella vez fue diferente. Las dos columnas no se abrazaron ni se unieron en espiral. Ambas luchaban una contra la otra, tratando de ganar terreno.

-No entiendo qué está ocurriendo- pensaba Clay extrañado-. Los poderes de los dos son menos poderosos que los últimos días, a pesar de que luchan con todas sus fuerzas… Sus poderes son ahora inferiores a los míos. Qué extraño… ¿Será verdad lo que nos dijo el maestro Fung acerca de la leyenda?

El maestro Fung llegó entonces alarmado por los gritos, los rugidos y la fuerte energía que emanaba de aquel lugar. Cuando vio a Kimiko y a Raymundo peleando, sintió cçomo todas sus esperanzas comenzaban a desvanecerse, cómo podía haber ocurrido aquello… El fuego y el aire jamás debían pelearse.

-¡Alto!- gritó con voz potente y dura.

Los dos jóvenes pararon en aquel instante al ver al maestro Fung. Ninguno lo había visto nunca tan triste ni tan furioso, y eso los conmovió a ambos.

-¿Cómo podéis estar peleando? ¿Qué clase de ejemplo es este por parte de dos guerreros de los elementos? Esto no me lo esperaba por parte de ninguno de los dos… Como castigo limpiaréis todo el templo, para mañana- dijo rudo.

Ambos jóvenes agacharon la cabeza en señal de aceptación del castigo. El maestro dio media vuelta sin mirar a ninguno de sus alumnos y se dirigió al templo. Aquello debía tratarse entre los más ancianos monjes Xiaolín, era un asunto muy delicado.

Kimiko se dirigió entonces al ala oeste, mientras Raymundo iba al ala este. No quería molestar más a la chica. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? Él podía haber parado a Jein si hubiese querido, pero no lo hizo…

-¿Por qué no la detuve?- se preguntaba enfadado mientras limpiaba los suelos- Quizás quería probarme a mi mismo, demostrarme que de verdad la quiero, y tonto de mi, me he dado cuenta de que la necesito más que a nada… Demasiado tarde- aquellas palabras se repetían incesantes en su mente, torturándolo sin descanso.

Mientras tanto, en el ala oeste, Kimiko limpiaba una columna frotándola furiosamente mientras las lágrimas aún caían de su rostro.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto Ray?- se preguntaba la chica. Su corazón estaba roto, le pesaba y le dolía… Estaba lleno de espinas que se cerraban para que nada pudiera llegar a él. Sólo pensaba en él… En el joven que la enamoró, pero que solo la había utilizado- ¿Entonces por qué vino a consolarme a los jardines?- se preguntaba.- Quizás quería decirme que todo era una mentira, y que yo creía demasiado, que solo fue un beso sin importancia…

Clay la observaba desde lejos entre las sombras. Aquello era muy extraño… Los había visto salir juntos, agarrados de la mano la noche anterior, y ahora Kimiko odiaba a Raymundo. Algo no encajaba, y él se encargaría de descubrirlo, alguien había tendido una trampa a los dos guerreros…

Al día siguiente los cuatro guerreros se levantaron temprano. Ninguno hablaba mucho. Kimiko se puso al lado de Clay, y Raymundo, por no molestarla, se colocó al lado de Omi. El maestro Fung les había mandado llamar aquella mañana. Algo importante había ocurrido, porque todos los ancianos monjes Xiaolín estaban en la sala cuando ellos llegaron. Todos ellos los saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza.

Los cuatro guerreros se sentaron frente al maestro Fung, que miraba al fuego que se mantenía encendido en el centro de la enorme sala.

-Escuchadme bien, guerreros de los cuatro elementos- dijo el maestro con voz seria- Ha llegado la amenaza que todos temíamos. Wuya ha vuelto, y trata de encontrar una nueva arma. Con los cuatro Shen Gong Wu pertenecientes al agua, la tierra, el fuego y el aire, pretende conseguir de nuevo su poder. Debéis ir en su busca, y guardarlos para que Wuya no pueda utilizarlos y recuperar su forma humana.

-Dinos, maestro-dijo Omi- ¿Dónde debemos comenzar a buscar?

-Comenzaréis en el arrecife coralino de Australia, dónde se ha localizado tu objeto Omi, el Shen Gon Gu del agua. Cuando estés cerca podrás sentirlo, y acercarte así con más facilidad a él.

-Sí, maestro Fung. Partiremos en seguida.-dijo Omi inclinando la cabeza. Los otros tres hicieron lo mismo.

Salieron del templo acercándose al jardín. Allí se quedaron los cuatro durante un instantes. De repente, escucharon que alguien los llamaba, o más bien…

-¡Raymundo!- gritaba una chica desde lejos- ¡Buena suerte! ¡Te estaré esperando!- decía sonriendo mientras agitaba su mano.

Era Jein, que lo despedía desde la puerta del templo. Omi y Clay lo miraban enfadados. Ya se habían enterado del problema que causó la pelea. Raymundo no hacía caso de sus miradas, si no que observaba a la joven que ocupaba su mente y su corazón, que los acompañaba, quién ni siquiera desviaba la vista hacia él a pesar de sentir su mirada en sobre ella. No iba a mirarlo, no, no debía…

-¿Cómo llegaremos al lugar dónde se encuentra el objeto del agua?- preguntó Omi ansioso por encontrarlo y demostrarles a todos lo poderoso que era.

-No lo sé. Lo cierto es que no tenemos modo de llegar – contestó Clay ajustándose su sombrero de cowboy.

-Sí tenemos modo- dijo entonces Kimiko. La guerrera del fuego aún les daba la espala- Dojo- susurró Kimiko.

De su sombra se alargó en espiral la de otro ser, que se convertía poco a poco en un enorme dragón de color verdoso.

-¡Dojo!- dijeron Omi y Clay al mismo tiempo abalanzándose sobre él.

-Hola chicos, me alegro de veros- contestó el dragón contento-. Subid, rápido. Comenzaremos nuestro viaje en seguida.

Los cuatro subieron al dragón. El enorme animal salió a gran velocidad del lugar, dejando el jardín dónde había estado posado en cenizas.

-¡Adiós Raymundo!- gritaba Jein desde abajo.

Raymundo no contestó a su saludo, pero Kimiko la miró un instante, y así su falda comenzó a arder. Jein entró en el templo corriendo, gritando al tiempo que trataba de apagar el fuego. Raymundo rió ante aquello, divertido. Kimiko también reía discretamente. Se miraron un momento, y Kimiko le regaló una media sonrisa a la que él correspondió.

-Dime Dojo-dijo Clay- ¿Cómo es que ahora estás a las órdenes de Kimiko?- preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, ahora que ella es la guerrera del fuego, es también nuestra señora y protectora, de todos los dragones.

-¡Guau! Kimiko, es impresionante- dijo Clay. Ella solo sonrió un poco.

Al fin llegaron al arrecife de Australia. El coral se dejaba ver a través de las claras aguas en miles de colores, entre los que resaltaba el rojo."Como el fuego" pensó Kimiko.

-¡Vamos a buscar mi objeto mágico!- dijo Omi eufórico.

-Vuelve Dojo- susurró Kimiko, y el dragón volvió a su sombra.

Los cuatro se internaron en el agua protegidos por Omi, quien les permitía respirar. Algo sentía el guerrero en su interior, algo que lo llamaba desde las profundidades. Indicó a sus amigos que lo siguieran con un gesto, al que ellos asintieron y obedecieron. Se dirigían cada vez más a las profundidades. Cientos de peces de colores, formas y tamaños diferentes se veían al pasar. Finalmente llegaron ante una enorme cueva submarina. Entraron en ella, donde una enorme burbuja de aire les permitía respirar. Entraron a través de un pequeño hueco internándose cada vez más en la cueva.

A Kimiko no le agradaba en absoluto la oscuridad, siendo ella la guerrera del fuego, e instintivamente se acercó a Raymundo, quien siempre le inspiraba seguridad. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se alejó de él, un poco sonrojada. De repente una flecha salió disparada hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo Omi mientras movía las aguas haciendo que éstas parasen la flecha.

Entonces, salieron de entre las aguas…


	5. El sueño de fuego

_**Capítulo 5.**_

_**El sueño de fuego**_

-¡Cuidado!- dijo Omi mientras movía las aguas haciendo que éstas parasen la flecha.

Entonces, salieron de entre las aguas varios robots que ya les eran conocidos. Los cuatro guerreros comenzaron su lucha contra los objetos metálicos. La cueva comenzaba a derrumbarse, y las grietas daban paso al agua que entraba rápidamente.

-Rápido Omi, ve en busca de tu objeto- le dijo Clay mientras destrozaba dos robots de un golpe.

-¡Sí, voy!- dijo Omi, saltando entre los restos de algunos ya destrozados. Buscaba nervioso con la mirada por las paredes de la cueva. Nada, ¿por qué no aparecía?

Procuró concentrarse cerrando los ojos. Los nueve puntos de su frente comenzaron a brillar, mostrándole entonces dónde se ocultaba el objeto mágico.

El chico abrió los ojos mirando bajo él. El agua corría rápidamente.

-A dentro- dijo el monje entrando en las profundidades.

Comenzó a nadar cada vez más y más profundamente, atento al latido que escuchaba proveniente del objeto del agua. Cuando llegó al fondo lo vio. No era un objeto, sino más bien una gota de agua brillante que se movía. El guerrero del agua se acercó a ella despacio, llamándola. Al oír la voz de su señor, la gota se acercó y se colocó entre sus manos. El cuerpo del chico despidió entonces un color azulado.

Mientras tanto…

-Escuchad chicos, estos robots se me hacen familiares- dijo Kimiko aún destrozando a algunos que la atacaban.

-Es cierto, a mi me parece que son iguales a los de…- dijo Raimundo.

-Sí, chicos. Yo también me alegro mucho de veros. Mis robots han venido a daros la bienvenida– dijo un joven de cabellos rojos saliendo de entre las aguas y acompañado de un fantasma.

-Son Jack Spicer y Wuya- dijo Clay señalándolos sorprendidos.

-Hola guerreros Xiaolin- dijo la vieja fantasma sonriendo diabólicamente.

Un estallido bajo ellos los despistó un instante, apareciendo entonces Omi. Su cuerpo brillaba con un fulgor azulado mientras los miraba triunfante.

-Es tarde, Wuya. Ya tengo el objeto mágico, y no me lo podrás quitar- decía como un niño.

De repente las paredes de la cueva comenzaron a desprenderse. El techo caía en forma de enormes rocas, y las paredes comenzaban a tapar la única salida de la cueva submarina.

-Vamos chicos- dijo Omi, y ayudado por el objeto metió a sus amigos en una burbuja que los llevó al exterior.

Al salir, los cuatro tomaron aire agradecidos. El aire enrarecido de la cueva los había aturdido un poco, y se sentían mareados. Todos menos Omi, quien contento jugaba con su objeto.

-Basta ya Omi, empiezas a ponerme nervioso- dijo Raymundo fastidiado.

-Soy "lenial"- decía Omi sin parar.

-Estate quieto. Y no es "lenial", se dice genial- dijo ya quemado de tanta tontería el joven guerrero del viento.

-Bravo Omi. Me alegro de que hayas conseguido tu objeto- dijo Kimiko sonriéndole.

-Gracias Kimiko- dijo el chico echándose en sus brazos-. Creo que me merezco un abrazo de premio- dijo un poco rojo.

-Creo que alucinas, Omi. Te lo daré cuando de verdad te lo merezcas- dijo la chica dándole un pequeño golpe cariñosamente en su enorme cabeza.- Dojo, aparece.

El enorme dragón de color verdoso apareció ante ella, elevado en el aire y acercándoles su cola para que subieran. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron en su lomo, comenzaron el viaje de vuelta.

Al llegar al templo, el maestro Fung les recibió contento por su llegada, y aun se alegró más al ver el poder del agua en manos de Omi.

-Bien hecho Omi. Buen trabajo- dijo el maestro- Ahora debes cuidar bien del objeto del agua, y asegurarte de darle buen uso.

-Así lo haré, maestro- dijo Omi orgulloso.

Aquella noche los cuatro guerreros durmieron plácidamente. Había sido un día muy duro y necesitaban el descanso. Kimiko era la única que no tenía un buen sueño. Una horrible pesadilla la atormentaba. Se repetía de nuevo una y otra vez, y hacía que algo se removiera en su interior.

-No, basta- decía la chica con la cara contraída de miedo.- Por favor, no. Los necesito, no me hagáis esto. Es mío, me está llamando.- decía sin cesar-. ¡No!

La habitación comenzó entonces a incendiarse lentamente. El fuego manaba descontrolado de sus manos y ella no podía despertar. El calor comenzaba a subir por las paredes.

Un ruido se oyó en la habitación. Alguien había abierto la puerta.

-¡Kimiko!- llamaba Raymundo desde la puerta.- Kimiko, ¿Qué te ocurre?

El joven no obtenía respuesta, y comenzó a preocuparse. Avanzó un poco más abriéndose camino entre las llamas y por fin pudo verla Algo le ocurría, y aún estaba dormida. Movió ligeramente sus manos y dos esferas de color azul oscuro aparecieron en sus manos. Se extendieron por toda la habitación empujando el fuego hasta un solo punto, donde vientos fríos del norte terminaron con el fuego.

Acto seguido se acercó a la chica, preocupado. Su cama no se había quemado, ya que el fuego jamás dañaría a su ama, pero ella aún susurraba.

-¡No! Por favor, me está llamando. No, déjame…- murmuraba sin cesar.

-Kimiko, Kimiko.- la llamaba el joven- Vamos Kim, despierta.

La chica abrió entonces se despertó de golpe. Sus ojos azules mostraban miedo y confusión, aquello había sido más que una pesadilla, y eso la inquietaba. Había pasado tanto miedo, no podía despertar…

-Ray…- murmuró la chica, y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro- No me dejaba despertar. Me amenazaban y no me dejaban conseguirlo, me lo quitaban no podía, yo…- pero la joven no podía seguir. Atemorizada, tenía miedo.

Se abrazó al joven, quién ya la tenía entre sus brazos acariciándola tiernamente. Algo le había ocurrido, y no había sido solo una pesadilla. Kimiko jamás había perdido el control de sus poderes. Ella sollozaba apoyada en él, escondiendo el rostro entre los pliegues del pijama del joven.

La dulzura con que él la abrazaba contra sí comenzaba a hacer efecto en la joven, que comenzaba dejar de sollozar aunque no lo soltaba de su abrazo. Él la apretaba cariñosamente contra sí, sintiéndose a gusto al igual que ella.

Ray se sentó con ella aún abrazada a él, cuidadosamente, se colocó para no molestarla. Ella lloró un rato más mientras él le sonreía y acariciaba su pelo negro. Finalmente la joven comenzó a dormirse lentamente cerrando sus ojos poco a poco. El miedo había pasado, y ahora se sentía… Segura.

-Gracias. No te vayas…- murmuró antes de caer rendida entre los brazos de Morfeo.

-No te dejaré sola… Te lo prometo- susurró el joven a su oído.

Con cuidado, separó a la joven un poco de su cuerpo, y dulcemente la dejó en su cama. La arropó para que no tuviera frío, y se quedó sentado, mirándola mientras dormía. Realmente era hermosa… Fiera, pero dulce y cálida, como el fuego.

Al día siguiente Raymundo se levantó al sentir la luz del sol en su rostro. Poco a poco volvían a él los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Ella dormía plácidamente aún en su cama, y la pareció que no debía molestarla. Sin hacer ruido, se acercó a ella, besó su mejilla y salió sigiloso de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya. Se cambió de ropa y trató de peinarse (misión imposible). Cuando se vio un poco presentable, bajó a desayunar. Allí se encontró con la joven guerrera del fuego, que aquel día llevaba el pelo rojo oscuro. Ella lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente, a lo que él no pudo contestar, ya que enrojeció ante el saludo.

Cuando los cuatro guerreros terminaron de desayunar, fueron a ver al maestro Fung, quién los esperaba de nuevo en los jardines. Ellos se acercaron lentamente hasta él.

-Buenos días, maestro Fung- dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

-Hola a todos. Hoy iréis en busca del objeto de la tierra, que se encuentra en el norte de África. Según lo que me contasteis ayer, Wuya anda ya tras los objetos de los elementos, por lo que debéis daros prisa.

-Sí maestro- dijeron los cuatro, mientras montaban rápidamente en Dojo, y se alejaban del lugar.

El maestro Fung los vio marchar mientras meditaba. El aire y el fuego seguían sin encontrar la armonía que antes poseían y les caracterizaba. El poder de ambos disminuía, y aunque la noche anterior sintió que ambos poderes recuperaban parte del esplendor, seguía habiendo cierta lejanía entre sus auras.

El maestro comenzó a bajar hacia su sala de reuniones con el resto de maestros Xiaolin. Temas muy importantes debían ser tratados aquel día sin más retraso. El destino de la tierra podía estar en juego, si Wuya descubría la brecha que se había formado entre las dos partes de un mismo todo. Por fin llegó a la sala. Diez hombres ya en edad avanzada se encontraban allí, y saludaron al maestro Fung al entrar.

-Maestros Xiaolin. Debemos tratar un tema importante, la ruptura entre los dos poderes mayores, el fuego y el aire. Ambos se separaron hace varios días, y no parece que se avance mucho en la reconciliación. Ambos guerreros, del fuego y el aire, han perdido parte de su potencial y poder ante este cambio, y debemos hacer algo en seguida. Si Wuya lo descubre… Podría utilizar ambos elementos manipulando a los dos guerreros.

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso, Fung- dijo uno de los ancianos-. Según he podido notar esta noche, el espectro de Wuya ha entrado en los sueños de la joven guerrera del fuego, consiguiendo que no pudiera controlar sus poderes ni pudiera despertar de su sueño.


	6. El segundo objeto: La Tierra

_**Capítulo 6.**_

_**El segundo objeto… La Tierra**_

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso, Fung- dijo uno de los ancianos-. Según he podido notar esta noche, el espectro de Wuya ha entrado en los sueños de la joven guerrera del fuego, consiguiendo que ella no pudiera controlar sus poderes, ni pudiera despertar de su sueño.

El resto de sabios monjes Xiaolin se deshizo en murmullos de exaltación ante tal noticia. Desde siempre, al nacer los dos guardianes del fuego y el viento, habían influido de forma misteriosa en sus vidas, para que ambos no discutieran, estuvieran de acuerdo, y estuvieran a gusto el uno con el otro.

-Tienes razón- dijo el maestro Fung, con los ojos cerrados-. Se ha introducido en su sueño. Pero el guardián del viento ha sabido rescatarla, al igual que otras veces ha sido la guerrera del fuego quién ha ayudado al guerrero del viento.

-Entonces, quizás aun tengamos esperanzas de que los dos poderes se reconcilien- dijo otro sabio-. Quizás aun no esté todo perdido.

-Así es. Por ello debemos tener cuidado con Wuya hasta que los dos objetos del viento y el fuego se unan de nuevo para formar uno solo, y consigamos vencer por completo a Wuya.

-Cierto, pero…-dijo otro hombre-. Hermanos, debo comunicaros algo. Uno de los aprendices del templo, de los más jóvenes, ha desaparecido por completo. Nadie sabe nada de él. Lo único que encontramos suyo fue el traje de aprendiz, que dejó plegado encima de su cama, al igual que sus cosas han desaparecido.

De nuevo murmullos de expectación y preocupación se levantaron por toda la sala, impacientes ante aquella noticia.

-Entonces- habló el maestro Fung-, eso significa que un intruso se introdujo en el templo sin ser visto y se hizo pasar por aprendiz. Y creo que ya sé quién ha podido ser, teniendo en cuenta el momento en que ha decidido dar a conocer su traición y desaparecer… Jack Spicer

Mientras tanto, los cuatro elegidos y protectores de los elementos, montados sobre Dojo, viajaban a gran velocidad hacia su siguiente destino, indicado por el maestro Fung: El objeto de la Tierra.

El maestro Fung les había indicado que estaría en la parte más al norte de los Andes, sonde había grandes cantidades de materiales distintos, y favorecía la fuerza de este elemento.

Clay, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, estaba exultante. Por fin había aparecido su objeto, y no cabía en sí de gozo. La sola idea de conocer hasta dónde alcanzaría su poder con aquel objeto hacia que se sintiera poderoso. Por fin haría ver a sus amigos que el poder de la Tierra es igual de bueno que los suyos. Cuando hubiera probado el objeto haría una pelea con Omi con sus nuevos poderes.

-Vaya, Clay. Se te ve muy contento- dijo Omi sonriendo a su amigo-. Pero no quiero que te entristezcas al ver que mi poder será un poco mejor que el tuyo.

-Tranquilo Omi, no lo haré. Lo cierto es que no tendré motivos para hacerlo- dijo riendo.

-Oye Clay. ¿Sientes por aquí tu objeto? ¿Crees que está por aquí cerca?- preguntó Kimiko mirando a Clay.

-Sí Kimiko. Está por aquí cerca. Yo diría que justo debajo de nosotros- dijo Clay señalando un risco en una roca.

-Sí, aquel parece el lugar indicado para un objeto como el tuyo, Clay- dijo Raymundo medio en broma- Kimiko, dile a Dojo que nos deje por ahí cerca, para que podamos comenzar a buscar- dijo a la joven con voz dulce.

-Bien- dijo ella- Dojo, llévanos hasta aquel risco por favor.

El dragón de color verdoso se acercó hasta allí y dejó que los cuatro jóvenes bajaran de su lomo. Tras hacer una reverencia a su ama, señora del fuego, comenzó a oscurecerse para convertirse en parte de la sombra de Kimiko.

-Bien, y… ¿Por dónde empezamos?- preguntó Raymundo con su típica impaciencia.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos.- dijo Clay. Ahora estaba en su elemento- Omi, tú irás por abajo, siguiendo el cauce del río. Raymundo y Kimiko, buscaréis por la ladera de la montaña, y yo iré hacia la cima. Si dentro de un rato no encontráis nada, volved aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijeron Omi y Kimiko.

-Está bien, es un buen plan- dijo Raymundo.

Los cuatro amigos se separaron. Kimiko se negó a ir por el mismo lado que Raymundo, alegando que así cubrirían más terreno, aunque ambos sabían que ella aún estaba resentida. Omi se dirigió veloz hacia abajo por la montaña, buscando el objeto de la Tierra.

Mientras tanto, Clay subía rápidamente la colina. Sentía que se estaba acercando a su objeto. Lo sentía cerca, muy cerca. Lo llamaba sin cesar, su llamada, que se reuniera con él, necesitaba de su amo, del amo de la tierra para poder seguir aumentando su poder y dárselo a él.

De repente el joven sintió que otro poder distinto al suyo o al de sus amigos rondaba cerca, y así mismo, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la cima, dónde algo le decía que se ocultaba su objeto.

-Ni se te ocurra. No permitiré que me lo quites- dijo Clay corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cima.

El extraño que corría a la cima también se dio cuenta de que Clay se acercaba más rápido hacia el objeto que él, de modo que paró un instante, y tirando varias piedras provocó una avalancha de enormes rocas.

Al verlo, Clay sonrió pensando en lo estúpido de aquella artimaña. Siguió corriendo, y con un rugido las piedras se apartaron, abriéndole paso para que siguiera su camino. El extraño se asustó y aceleró, pero aun así no consiguió alcanzar la cima antes que el guerrero de la Tierra.

Cuando Clay llegó, encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba bajo una pequeña capa de polvo. Con cuidado la quitó, y bajo ella apareció una delgada lámina de color verdoso…

-Es una hoja- dijo Clay hipnotizado mirándola, mientras el pequeño objeto brillaba con tenue luz verdosa y marrón.

Por fin la había encontrado. La pequeña figura se balanceaba como mecida por el viento entre sus manos, acariciándolas y haciéndole cosquillas.

Mientras aquello ocurría en la cima, en las faldas de la montaña un terrible acontecimiento ocurría. Omi ya estaba frente al río, pero Raymundo y Kimiko aún se encontraban rodeando la montaña en busca del objeto mágico, y no habían sido avisados de la avalancha que se les venía encima.

Raymundo veía a Kimiko a lo lejos acercándose hacia él por el otro lado de la montaña. Raymundo, que había emprendido el vuelo ayudado por sus poderes, vio desde el cielo la avalancha. Se quedó pálido al ver que ya estaba cayendo sobre Kimiko y la joven no parecía darse cuenta.

-¡No! ¡Kimiko cuidado!- gritó el joven desesperado y volando a toda velocidad hacia ella en un intento de apartarla de aquel lugar.

Kimiko, extrañada por los gritos del joven, levantó la mirada y lo observó preocupada. Después miró hacia la montaña, y en aquel preciso instante vio cómo ciento de enormes rocas se acercaban a ella y estaban a punto de aplastarla.

-¡Ah!- gritó ella al verlo.

El fuego salió de su cuerpo en un intento de protegerla de aquella avalancha. La joven se rodeó de fuego y lanzó potentes llamaradas en un intento de refrenar la avalancha. Aunque al principio consiguió retener las rocas, pronto llegaron otras mucho más grandes que el fuego no podía detener. Las enormes moles cayeron sobre ella, sepultándola poco a poco bajo toneladas de tierra y piedras.

-¡Kimiko!- gritó Raymundo llegando hasta dónde antes ella había estado, aunque demasiado tarde.

Desesperado, el joven comenzó a quitar las piedras. Al ver que eran demasiado pesadas, llamó al viento, y con potentes ráfagas, las quitaba una a una por miedo a que pudieran hacer más daño aún a la chica.

Unos minutos después apareció Omi que subía por la ladera de la montaña a gran velocidad. Por la expresión de su rostro, se notaba que sabía o había visto lo que había ocurrido. Se acercó sin decir nada al montón de rocas, y con sus manos se dedicó a quitarlas sin usar su poder por si ella se ahogaba.

De los ojos de Raymundo salían lágrimas de frustración al no encontrar a la chica, ni el lugar donde terminaba el montón de rocas. Tenía las manos llenas de heridas que comenzaban a sangrar, pero nada de eso parecía importarle. Solo tenía un objetivo, y era encontrarla a ella, a Kimiko…

Al poco rato apareció Clay triunfante con su objeto mágico entre las manos. Llegaba feliz, pero al ver a sus dos amigos en aquel estado y no encontrar a Kimiko por ninguna parte, se temió lo peor. Se acercó corriendo. Tomó su objeto, y concentrando su poder hizo levitar y retroceder a los lados las enormes rocas. Las enormes piedras y toda la tierra se movió para quedar como estaba antes. Raymundo se acercó corriendo al lugar donde debía estar Kimiko, y Omi lo seguía de cerca, al llegar allí, vieron…


	7. En busca del amor perdido

_**Capítulo 7.**_

_**En busca del amor perdido**_

Cuando Clay hubo levantado las piedras, y los tres jóvenes miraron el lugar con desesperación, se vieron sorprendidos al ver lo que había debajo de la avalancha. No había nada, no había nadie, estaba completamente vacío. Solo un trozo de tela del vestido de combate de la joven quedaba en el lugar afirmando así que ella había estado allí.

-¿Pero qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Omi perplejo.

-No lo sé, vaquero. Kimiko ha desaparecido completamente- dijo Clay levantándose el sombrero sorprendido.

-Se la han llevado- dijo de repente Raymundo- Alguien se la ha llevado. No noto su presencia, no noto el fuego cerca, ni siquiera logro sentirlo. Alguien ha preparado esto para llevársela, y nosotros, como unos estúpidos ¡hemos dejado que se la llevaran!- terminó el joven alzando la voz.

Omi y Clay tampoco sabían que decir. La joven guerrera del fuego había desaparecido, y ninguno de ellos había podido hacer nada por ella. En aquel instante, Clay se acordó de la sombra humana que vio al subir la pendiente y que trató de conseguir el objeto de la tierra.

-Ey, chicos- los llamó Clay, ya un poco más serio.

-Qué quieres- contestó el dragón del viento de malas maneras. Estaba enfadado, lleno de ira. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que se la llevaran? Debió haber estado más atento, haber cuidado más de ella, avisarla antes del peligro…

-Veréis. Al subir la montaña a por mi objeto vi la sombra de un hombre subiendo hacia arriba. Trató de conseguir el objeto mágico, pero yo llegué antes, por lo que el bajó tras la avalancha, incluso llegó a superar su velocidad, y…

-Eso quiere decir que esa sombra, quién quiera que sea, es la que se ha llevado a Kimiko…

-Y al parecer nos conoce, ya que no hemos visto fuego de Kim, ni gritos ni nada. Nos conoce y sabe como atacarnos.

Los tres jóvenes dragones guerreros callaron entonces, entristecidos. ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? Estaban lejos del templo, y sin nadie que pudiera ayudarlos…

-Vamos al templo- dijo entonces Raymundo.

En aquel momento, el joven se elevó en el aire, e hizo lo mismo con un movimiento de sus manos a sus compañeros. A gran velocidad salieron del lugar dirigiéndose al templo Xiaolín, donde los esperaba el maestro Fung, quién había sentido la desaparición del dragón del fuego, la guerrera de la llamas….

-Kimiko, te encontraré cueste lo que cueste- murmuraba Raymundo mientras sus cabellos eran azotados por el viento.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Una joven comenzaba a despertar de un extraño sueño. Le dolían las manos y los brazos, mas cuando trató de separarlos sintió que estaban encadenados. Parpadeó varias veces abriendo mucho los ojos. Un extraño fulgor azulado encadenaba sus brazos y sus manos impidiéndole moverse. Estaba encerrada en una enorme jaula de metal, como si fuera un pájaro.

Después observó a su alrededor, vio el cielo a lo alto, pero a su alrededor las paredes cavernosas soltaban bocanadas de aire y gas, mientras que de otras manaban ríos de llamas y lava…

-Un volcán…- susurró la chica abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Así es, Kimiko- oyó decir a una voz desde las sombras.

La figura de un joven comenzó a aparecer entre las nubes de gases que aparecían por todos lados. Cuando consiguió verlo de cerca casi no podía creer quién era. El joven mantenía su cabello rojo sujeto por unas gafas. Vestía ropas negras, y sus ojos tenían un tono rojo y amarillo.

-Jack Spicer…- dijo la chica escupiendo las palabras como si fueran puro veneno.

-Hola, mí querida Kimiko- contestó el joven haciendo una reverencia, pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos… No puedes imaginar mi dicha cuando te vi entrar en el templo Xiaolin.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo la chica poniéndose en pie, y mirándolo altanera- ¿Estabas en el templo? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ¿Y qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Kimiko, Kimiko… Haces demasiadas preguntas. Deberías calmarte un poco y disfrutar de mi compañía.

-Eso es imposible- dijo la chica sonriéndole con ironía.

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre. Verás… Hace ya mucho tiempo que esperábamos que los cuatro dragones de los elementos os unierais. Un plan trazado por mí, por Jack Spicer, el genio del mal, con el que conseguiremos el poder vuestros objetos… Y los poderes de los elementos con ellos.

-Jamás te permitiremos conseguir nuestros poderes. Tus intentos siempre han fracasado, y éste fracasará como todos los demás.

-No estés tan segura- dijo el joven, acercándose más a ella mientras la miraba con ardor en sus ojos-. Este plan es distinto. Una parte ya está completada y ha salido con éxito-dijo mirándola de reojo.

Fue entonces cuando la joven comprendió todo. Habían planeado que ella y Raymundo pelearan y que ella lo odiara. Había salido a la perfección, quizás incluso aquella chica, Jein, hubiera conseguido enamorar al Dragón del Viento.

-Exacto- dijo Jack leyendo en sus ojos los pensamientos de su mente-. También hemos conseguido capturarte a ti, y pronto haremos lo mismo con tus amigos. Los atraeremos hasta aquí y los capturaremos para quitarles sus poderes.

-¡No, por favor! A ellos déjalos en paz. Haré lo que pidas, pero no les hagas nada- dijo la joven dándose cuenta del increíble plan trazado.

Jack rió ante aquella respuesta por parte de la chica. No se imaginaba que sus palabras pudieran causar tanto efecto en ella.

-No los dejaré en paz, porque tú ya estás bajo mi merced y no tienes el poder de ordenarme absolutamente nada- contestó sonriendo, y mientras se alejaba dijo-. Por cierto, casi lo olvido. Wuya estará por aquí, para asegurarse de que no intentas escapar.

En aquel instante, ante ella apareció el fantasma de la terrible mujer condenada hacía siglos por tratar de apoderarse de la Tierra. Sus ojos amarillos la miraban con frialdad y crueldad. Se acercó a ella volando mientras Jack se alejaba para culminar su plan.

-Dragón del Fuego- dijo el fantasma acercándose a ella-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. Que gusto el verte en tan saludable estado.

Era Wuya. Kimiko la miraba llena de ira. El fuego en su interior trataba de salir, pero aquella extraña cadena de color azul brillante no le permitía moverse, ni utilizar sus poderes.

-Vamos, Kimiko. No debes ponerte así, te voy a hacer una oferta- dijo mirándola con malicia-. Si accedes a trabajar con nosotros, te dejaremos libre. Solo tendrás que cons…

-¡Jamás!- la interrumpió la joven- Yo no trabajo para basura como vosotros.

Aquellas palabras irritaron a Wuya más que muchas otras. Sabía del potencial de la chica y la quería en su bando, no podía permitirse el lujo de perderla. Pero si ella no accedía a trabajar para ella y para Jack, procedería a su tortura. No una tortura física, ya que conocía a la perfección el aguante de la joven, sino a una tortura de su mente, que ahora estaba vulnerable.

-Está bien- dijo Wuya-. Entonces quizás deba hablar contigo un rato. Según me ha contado Jack, tienes un extraño vínculo con el Dragón del Viento, sí, con Raymundo.- dijo mientras la joven la miraba sorprendida- Sí, lo sé todo. Parece ser que él no te corresponde. Al parecer no está interesado en ti, no siente nada por ti. Aunque sí parece sentir algo por esa joven del templo…- y Kimiko supo perfectamente a quién se refería- Creo que se llama: Jein.

El espíritu de Wuya observaba a la chica satisfecha. Aquello ya comenzaba a dar sus frutos, aunque muy lentamente. Kimiko parecía difícil de convencer… Sí. Ella sabía bien que los Dragones protectores del Fuego siempre eran los más tercos e inflexibles.

-Según mis espías en el templo Xiaolín, hay algo entre Jein y Raymundo. Tú, sólo fuiste una prueba que debía superar, una apuesta entre él y algunos amigos, ya que tú eras la única que no parecía necesitar de él. Una simple apuesta, eso eras para él.

-¡No te creo!- dijo la joven tratando de parecer segura, mas algo comenzaba a aflojar en su interior.

-¿No me crees? Entonces quizás deba decirte que él te ha mentido. Te dijo que había pensado mucho en ti durante estos años de entrenamiento, y en realidad no se acordaba de ti en absoluto. Todo se lo ha inventado, y hay algo más, mucho peor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la joven, tratando de sonar fría.

-Durante su entrenamiento, él…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

En el templo Xiaolín, los guerreros protectores, Dragones del Viento, el Agua y la Tierra, hablaban con el maestro Fung tratando de entender qué había ocurrido y quién había podido ser.

Un rato después los tres amigos salían de la sala de meditación, donde los ancianos maestros Xiaolín trataban de entender por qué Wuya había capturado a Kimiko, ya que suponían que había sido Wuya junto a Jack Spicer.

-Yo me voy a mi habitación- dijo Raymundo sin mirar a sus amigos.

-Está bien chico. Pero tranquilízate, todos estamos igual que tú.- dijo Clay en un intento de aplacar su ira por haber permitido que se llevaran a Kimiko.

-Lo dudo… No puedes imaginar cómo me siento- susurró el joven, mientras se alejaba.

Mientras entraba en su habitación, sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho. Al parecer, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a la joven del fuego. El viento se acercaba a él y bailaba entre sus cabellos para tratar de alegrar a su guerrero, pero nada parecía surtir efecto. Tras un rato pensando dónde podría estar la joven que ocupaba su corazón, escuchó un extraño ruido en los jardines del templo.

Rápidamente se acercó a la ventana, mientras el viento le susurraba lo que la silueta de aquella persona le decía a alguien. Sin hacer ruido, salió volando por la ventana, y llamó a sus compañeros, que dormían en el lado contrario.

La persona que estaba en los jardines, parecía estar hablando con alguien. Cuando los tres guerreros de los elementos del Viento, el Agua y la Tierra se acercaron a ella, la joven dejó de hablar, y una extraña luz frente a ella se apagó.

Dio media vuelta y sacó una garra que brilló con un pequeño destello. La joven vestía de negro, con la cara tapada, y solo unos cabellos salían de la máscara que cubría su rostro. Rápida cual felino, se abalanzó contra Clay, quién no podía pelear con las señoritas, pero si sujetarlas.

La joven se debatía como podía, pero no conseguía escapar. Entonces apareció Omi, quién clamó a su elemento.

-¡Agua!- gritó el joven.

El elemento hizo acto de presencia, y una fuerte columna de agua la rodeó formando una muralla a su alrededor.

-Viento- murmuró Raymundo. Un viento helado golpeó el agua, transformándola en aquel instante en hielo. La joven quedó completamente aprisionada entra aquel amasijo de agua helada.

La encapuchada vio a los tres jóvenes frente a ella mirándola con desprecio e ira. Ganas de venganza… El joven Dragón del Viento se acercó a ella, y tras mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados le quitó la máscara. La miró sorprendido un instante, pero un momento después lo entendió todo.

-Catnape- dijo refiriéndose a la joven- O debería decir Jein.

-Hola Ray- dijo la joven ronroneando y tratando de acariciarlo, pero él detuvo su mano con fuerza.

-Así que todo esto ha sido una farsa. Todo un montaje para conseguir que los poderes se dividan… Muy inteligente, pero no voy a permitir que esto termine así.

-¿De veras Raymundo?- dijo ella mirándolo contenta, aun que sorprendida de que él hubiera descubierto el plan tan rápido- Todo ha acabado. Kimiko está en manos de Jack y pronto conseguirá que se una a él. Según tengo entendido, Wuya está haciendo un muy buen trabajo con ella. Imagino que Jack conseguirá que ella lo ame. Él siempre la ha querido, desde el comienzo de la captura de los Shen Gong Wu.

Al escucharla Raymundo apretó los puños. De modo que trataban de persuadir a Kimiko para que se uniera a su bando. Pero eso no ocurriría, ella era muy fuerte y él estaba seguro de que ella no se iba a dejar intimidar de aquel modo.

De repente, una brisa cálida llegó hasta ellos, y dirigiéndose a Raymundo, lo envolvió susurrándole cosas que los demás no podían oír.

Fue entonces cuando Raymundo sonrió, y Catnape sintió que el miedo comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo empezando con un escalofrío en su espalda. Los ojos verdes del joven brillaban como esmeraldas reflejando la luz de la luna.

-De modo que es allí donde la tenéis…- murmuró el chico, agachándose frente a ella.- En un lugar tan abrasador que su poder es difícilmente detectable.

-¡Mientes! ¡Tú no sabes dónde se encuentra! ¡Eso es imposible!- comenzó a gritar desesperada la joven.

-No, no lo es… Creo que es hora de que duermas- dijo Raymundo frío como el hielo.

Acercó dos de sus dedos a la frente de la chica, y al instante en que la rozó ésta quedó sumida en un profundo sueño. El hielo comenzó a moverse, y arrastró a la chica hasta un árbol, dónde la dejó atada.

-Raymundo, ¿qué hacemos con ella?- preguntó Omi, mirándola con desprecio.

-La dejaremos aquí. No despertará hasta mañana, y aun que consiguiera despertar, estará atada, y no podrá moverse.

-Es cierto Ray, pero ¿Dónde está Kimiko? ¿Es cierto que sabes dónde se encuentra?- preguntó Clay, deseando que fuera cierto que el joven lo sabía.

-Sí, lo sé. Y voy a ir a buscarla. Debo pagar mi error. No sé cómo pude permitir que a ella le ocurriera algo. Jamás me perdonaría dejarla en manos de Jack Spicer- su tono reflejaba ira y ganas de venganza.

-Pero Raymundo, primero deberías encontrar tu objeto del Viento- dijo Omi tratando de serenar al joven-. De este modo serías más poderoso, y podrías enfrentarte a Jack Spicer y a Wuya con más facilidad y al mismo tiempo impedirías que ellos lo encontraran antes que nosotros.

Raymundo dejó escapar una risa, que no tenía felicidad, era casi con un poco de sarcasmo. Giró sobre sí mismo y miró fijamente a Omi. Él aun no lo había entendido, pero al parecer Clay sí. Se lo explicaría brevemente.

-Escúchame bien, Omi. Para mí, no hay nada más importante que Kimiko. Ella… Es la parte de mí que falta, y yo soy la parte que falta en ella. Nuestros poderes necesitan el uno del otro para vivir, necesitamos estar cerca del otro y sentirnos bien juntos para poder sobrevivir. El fuego se alimenta del aire, y el aire protege al fuego. El fuego impulsa al viento y lo hace más poderoso.

Con que solo una de sus partes falta… Ambos poderes disminuyen, llegando a matar incluso a sus protectores. Y si uno de nosotros muere, el otro lo hará tarde o temprano. Sé que Kimiko aún posee resentimiento hacia mí, pero mi corazón ha estado siempre ocupado por ella, cada uno de mis esfuerzos se lo he dedicado… Y no puedo permitir que a ella le ocurra nada.

Omi lo miraba impresionado. ¿Cómo podía querer Raymundo tanto a Kimiko? Él también la quería, pero de otra manera menos fogosa y decidida.

-Está bien, Raymundo- dijo entonces decidido el chico- Yo voy contigo a buscarla.

-Y yo compañero, puedes contar conmigo para ir a buscar la pieza perdida- aseguró Clay ajustándose el sombrero.

-Gracias amigos- dijo el Dragón del Viento decidido, y acto seguido se elevaron en el aire en busca del fuego que les había sido robado, de la joven a la que tanto querían.

-Te encontraré Kimiko, tú solo… Espérame- murmuraba el joven de ojos verdes mientras surcaba los cielos a gran velocidad.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Entre las paredes de un volcán, en una jaula, atada y torturada su mente, una joven de cabello negro brillante lloraba silenciosamente. Lágrimas plateadas surcaban su rostro saliendo descontroladas de los ojos azules de la joven. Había aguantado todo lo que Wuya le había dicho, pero cuando la mujer fantasma se fue, no pudo más y todo lo que había estado guardando salió con amargura.

Había tratado en vano de no escuchar las palabras que fluían como veneno del fantasma de Wuya, pero no lo había conseguido. Había tratado de escapar, de quemar la celda, pero tampoco había podido, y mientras aquello ocurría notaba cómo sus poderes disminuían poco a poco, aunque cada vez a mayor velocidad.

De repente, escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas con la tela del hombro de su vestido, pero cuan fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no llevaba el mismo. Un vestido blanco al estilo de la antigua Grecia, culminado por brazaletes dorados era ahora lo que tapaba su cuerpo. Se puso de pie dispuesta a no dejar translucir ni un signo de debilidad, aunque ya aquello le fuera imposible.

-Jack Spicer- dijo la chica, escupiendo las palabras.

-Hola Kimiko. Yo también me alegro de verte- luego añadió observándola con descaro- Vaya, estás impresionante. Ese vestido te queda mucho mejor que el otro. Estás hermosa.

-Gracias- dijo ella sin inmutarse.

Aquel comportamiento en la joven impresionaba a Jack, al tiempo que lo atraía. Aquella joven no era como las demás, no como las otras tantas que había conocido. No se dejaba influenciar tan fácilmente, poseía una fuerte personalidad, y no se dejaba impresionar por su dinero o su poder. Sí… Aquella joven le suponía un verdadero reto.

-Verás, Kimiko. Quiero una respuesta, que espero sea agradable para mí. Te permitiré salir de ahí, y te quitaré lo que mantiene sellados tus poderes, si te unes a mí, en mi búsqueda del dominio del mundo.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo la chica, sonriendo ante el fastidio en la cara del joven.

-Está bien, Kimiko. Tú te lo has buscado- dijo Jack sonriendo cruelmente. Ante la chica apareció una pantalla oscura-. Estoy seguro de que esto te va a encantar.

De repente, las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer. En ellas aparecía Raymundo sonriendo fríamente, y frente a él, apareció el rostro de otra joven…

-Jein- susurró Kimiko sorprendida.

Poco después, la joven observó como la mano de Raymundo se acercaba al rostro de la chica poco a poco, y rozaba su frente. En aquel instante pararon las imágenes, y la pantalla, tras volverse oscura de nuevo, desapareció de su vista.

-Qué me dices ahora- aquello no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Esto no prueba nada. Yo no he visto que ocurriera nada- dijo la joven tratado de creer lo que ella misma decía.

-Eso, dejaré que lo juzgues tú misma-dijo el joven, saliendo del lugar.

Las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos de nuevo, ¿sería verdad aquello? Todo lo que Wuya y Jack le habían dicho parecía ser cierto. Todo encajaba como en un rompecabezas por fin resuelto. Entonces entendió que no tenía opción, aun que eso ocurriera…

-¡Jack!- llamó la joven autoritaria. El joven apareció al instante a su lado.

-¿Ya has decidido algo?- preguntó.

-Sí, así es- dijo ella- Yo…


	8. Recuerdos

_**Capítulo 8.**_

_**Recuerdos**_

Raymundo volaba lo más rápido que podía, guiado por el viento hacia donde ella se encontraba, donde estaba cautivo todo su mundo. Detrás suyo, y ayudados por el poder del joven, lo seguían Omi y Clay. Sus rostros demostraban determinación y fiereza. Querían ayudar a su amiga y lo conseguirían costara lo que costara.

Al fin, tras varios días de viaje, se acercaron al lugar donde los vientos avisaban a su Señor que se encontraba la Guerrera del Fuego. Era una pequeña isla en medio del extenso océano. Y allí, en aquella tierra de arena blanca, se elevaba una imponente montaña de piedra oscura.

-Es un volcán- murmuró Omi, quién estaba al lado de Raymundo.

-Está dentro- dijo Raymundo sin apartar la vista de la imponente montaña volcánica.

-¿Dentro?- repitió extrañado Clay- Por eso es muy peligroso, puede ocurrirle algo.

-Ese idiota de Jack Spicer no sabe lo que ha hecho- dijo Raymundo apretando los puños con fuerza y echando a correr hacia el volcán.

Sus amigos se miraron preocupados, pero casi un segundo después lo siguieron. Los tres subieron al fin hasta la boca del volcán. Un intenso humo negro de horrible olor a azufre emanaba del interior.

-Seguidme, parece que hay un camino en la roca- dijo Clay al observar la pared interior del volcán-. Pero con cuidado. Es muy estrecho y podríamos caer.

Omi pasó primero, y después Raymundo. Al guerrero del agua no le gustaba en absoluto aquella situación. No le gustaba el calor y menos aún que aquel enorme volcán estallara. Pero el pensar en Kimiko lo ayudaba a seguir adelante. Ella era su amiga y necesitaba su ayuda.

Cuando al fin llegaron al final del estrecho camino, llegaron a una extraña explanada en el interior del volcán. Olía a azufre, pero contrariamente a la parte de arriba, se veía muy bien.

Avanzaron con cautela. Omi y Clay sacaron sus objetos, que como esencias tratarían de protegerlos. Raymundo iba delante. El viento lo envolvía y le seguía indicando una dirección. Solo encontraron algunos robots a su paso, pero los destrozaron sin a penas hacer ningún ruido.

Tras un rato de camino hacia las entrañas del volcán, al fin llegaron a una abertura en la roca. Pasaron por ella, y aparecieron en una especie de habitación esculpida en roca. Se colocaron en posición de ataque por si aparecía algún robot, pero nada ocurría.

-Raymundo, aquí no parece que haya nadie- murmuró Omi.

-Es cierto, vaquero. Quizás deberíamos volver atrás y mirar por los alrededores- dijo Clay, pero sin tratar de presionarlo mucho.

-Deberíais mirar más atentamente- dijo de repente Raymundo, y acto seguido un pequeño haz de viento destrozó en una esquina a un grupo de robots.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si hace un instante no había nadie!- dijo Omi sorprendido.

-Deberías escuchar más a menudo a tu amigo, Omi. Te iría mucho mejor- dijo entonces una conocida voz-. Así no acabarías tan mal.

De entre las sombras apareció un joven pelirrojo con ojos de color sangre. Vestía de negro y miraba divertido a los tres guerreros, como si le divirtiera el hecho de que estuvieran allí.

-¡Jack!- dijo lleno de odio Raymundo.

Se lanzó a por él, pero a su encuentro salieron más robots, que le cortaron el paso.

-No, no, no…- dijo el joven pelirrojo riéndose- Eso no se hace.

Los tres guerreros comenzaron entonces su pelea. Parecía que no terminaban nunca. No cesaban de aparecer más y más robots.

-¡Son muchos!- dijo Clay, tratando de quitarse a dos de encima.

-Lo sé, pero podemos acabar con ellos- dijo Omi.

En el mismo instante en que Omi pronunció aquellas palabras, los robots se alejaron de los tres guerreros. Los tres jóvenes los observaban extrañados por la forma de actuar de aquellas chatarras metálicas.

-Les hemos dado miedo- dijo Omi, seguro de sí mismo.

Entonces, apareció un fantasma de color violáceo junto a Jack que susurró algo al oído de este.

-¡Wuya!- dijeron Raymundo, Omi y Clay al mismo tiempo.

-Así es, chicos. Y tengo un regalito para vosotros- y con una orden, aparecieron del suelo místicos guerreros.

Eran fantasmas, cientos de ellos. Los habían rodeado y separado de sus compañeros. De aquel modo, cada guerrero se encontraba sólo y únicamente se valdrían de sí mismos para salir de aquella situación.

-¡Poder del objeto del agua, ayúdame!- gritó Omi.

-¡Objeto de la tierra, acude a mi llamada!- rugió Clay.

Ambos guerreros clamaron por el poder de los objetos pero cuando trataron de utilizarlos contra los fantasmas, nada parecía surtir efecto. Los dos jóvenes retrocedieron. No comprendían que ocurría. Lo fantasmas se abalanzaron sobre ellos, y en un instante estaban atados con cadenas especialmente creadas para ellos, y sus objetos fueron entregados a Jack Spicer.

Sólo quedaba en pie Raymundo, que luchaba sin descanso. Era extraño, pero su poder, el viento, sí parecía hacer efecto sobre los fantasmas, que iban cayendo rápidamente a manos del sagaz Dragón del Aire.

-Vaya, así que Raymundo quiere jugar en serio- dijo Jack, mirándolo con su típica sonrisa.

-Ya me esperaba esto de su parte. Se ha convertido en una cuestión personal, y por eso debemos tener más cuidado con él- dijo Wuya-. Traeré algo para vencer esta batalla. Tú ocúpate de que los fantasmas lo mantengan ocupado un poco más.

-Está bien, pero no tardes mucho Wuya- contestó Jack Spicer sin quitar los ojos del combate.

El fantasma de Wuya desapareció en la oscuridad de las sombras. Mientras Raymundo seguía luchando. No podía permitirse perder, y estaba empeñado en acabar con aquellos molestos seres. Cuando ya le quedaban muy pocos para acabar, lo seres de ultratumba desaparecieron en los suelos del volcán. Al ver que había desaparecido, miró en dirección a Jack Spicer.

No pudo evitarlo, se sorprendió. Allí, junto a aquel tipo despreciable, estaba Kimiko. Tenía los pies y las manos atadas con cadenas iguales a las de Omi y Clay, y estaba metida dentro de una jaula como a un pájaro al que le han robado su libertad.

-Kim- murmuró. Al fin la había encontrado.

-Kimiko, mira quién está aquí- dijo Jack a la joven.

Ella miró en la dirección que su captor le señalaba, y abrió mucho los ojos al ver que era Raymundo. Pero un instante después miró en otra dirección.

-Basta ya. No es él. Solo quieres engañarme con otro de tus trucos. Dejadme en paz. No es él. ¡No es él!- gritó la joven en un grito desesperado.

Raymundo la observaba perplejo. ¿Qué le habían hecho? Tenía que haber sido horrible para que ni siquiera creyera que él era una persona de verdad ni que había ido a buscarla. Quizás habían tratado de engañarla, y ella había decidido que nada de lo que ellos le dijeran era verdad, que él no iría a buscarla…

Pensando en todo esto, al joven Guerrero del Viento le dolía el corazón, el alma. Tenía que hacer algo para que ella confiara en él de nuevo, en su palabra, en lo que él le decía, ¿Pero cómo?

-Kimiko, ¿Pero qué te ocurre?- reía Jack- No deberías ser tan descortés con nuestro invitado.

La joven se esforzaba en no dejar que lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos al tiempo que trataba inútilmente de romper las cadenas que la apresaban. Ya no podía más. Wuya se había encargado de mostrarle horribles imágenes, y de decirle sin control que sus amigos la habían olvidado, y ella había empezado a creerlo, a pesar de que se había dicho a sí misma una y mil veces que todo eran mentiras.

-¡Ellos no son mis amigos! ¡Basta ya de trucos! ¡Dejadme en paz!- gritó de nuevo la joven cerrando los ojos, casi pensando que así todos desaparecerían.

-¡Kimiko!- la llamó una voz más que conocida para ella- ¡Escúchame por favor!

Era Raymundo quien la llamaba, desde el patio de la extraña sala volcánica. Ella aún estaba en aquella especie de palco, enjaulada y escoltada por Jack Spicer y Wuya a ambos lados.

La joven se dio la vuelta sin quererlo, y miró con sus hermosos ojos azules a los ojos verdes del joven que la miraba suplicante pero seguro de sí mismo.

-Escúchame por favor, y mírame. Soy yo, Raymundo. ¿Acaso no me reconoces?- dijo con voz dulce y suave hacia la joven.

-No… Yo no… Tú no eres él. Tú no eres Raymundo- dijo la joven tratado de pesar en otra cosa- Él no vendría a buscarme. Yo… Me porté muy mal con él, no me perdonará, él no va a venir...- dijo la joven notando como una lágrima furtiva escapaba de sus ojos.

-Kimiko, soy yo. De verdad, no te miento. Olvídate de todo lo que te hayan dicho, olvídate de las mentiras de Wuya y de Jack Spicer. Mírame entonces y verás que soy yo.

-Kimiko, ¿Es o no es él?- dijo en tono de burla Wuya.- ¿Quieres que yo se lo pregunte?- rió con malicia.

-Entiendo tu duda. Si yo fuera él, después de todo lo que te ha hecho, no vendría a buscarte- dijo Jack, tratando de confundirla aún más.

-¡Kimiko, escúchame!- repitió Raymundo, Se le había ocurrido algo- ¿Recuerdas el día en que tuvimos que conseguir el Shen Gong Wu del Peine telaraña? Todos hicimos una apuesta, y Omi y Clay pensaron que tú no podrías conseguirlo porque eras una chica.

Kimiko, sorprendida, lo miró. ¿Cómo podía saber él eso, si no era el verdadero Raymundo?

-Y tú fuiste el único que me apoyó. Que estaba seguro de mi triunfo y apostó por mí- dijo Kimiko recordando aquella aventura.

-Así es- dijo el joven, y prosiguió- ¿Y recuerdas aquella vez que tuvimos que conseguir un Shen Gong Wu bajo el agua? Aparecieron un grupo de tiburones, y tú y yo nos quedamos solos. Tú tenías miedo a los tiburones, y se te había acabado el oxígeno.

-Y tú me dejaste respirar contigo, y me defendiste de los tiburones cuando estaba atrapada en la roca- respondió la joven mirándolo fijamente.

-Seguro que también te acuerdas de aquella ocasión que nos enviaron a buscar otro Shen Gong Wu a la selva.

Kimiko lo miró sorprendida, y pensando, se acordó de aquella aventura que tuvieron cuando eran más jóvenes.

_Flash Back_

Kimiko y Raymundo caminan rápidamente por la selva. La joven Guerrera del Fuego caminaba por delante de su compañero, quemando la vegetación para abrirse camino. Solo están ellos dos, ya que Omi y Clay estaban enfermos, y no habían podido acompañarlos.

-Aquí hay demasiadas plantas- decía Kimiko- y estoy agotada.

-Déjame a mí ahora. Yo me encargo de hacer camino- dijo Raymundo.

Así comenzó el joven a hacer camino. La chica, agotada por utilizar tanto tiempo su poder lo seguía. Al fin llegaron a una especie de templo, que rodeado por matorrales y enredaderas, se camuflaba con el paisaje.

-¡Al fin hemos llegado!- dijo Kimiko al verlo.

-Sí, ya empezaba a pensar que nos habíamos perdido- dijo enfadado Raymundo.

-Entremos- dijo la joven.

Ambos entraron en la extraña estructura. Anduvieron por corredores, pasillos y salas, sorteando trampas y esquivando cuerpos sin vida de antiguos guerreros mayas. Al fin llegaron a una enorme sala. En la pared más lejana, descansaba el Shen Gong Wu, pero rodeado por una círculo de fuego.

-Kimiko, tú calma al fuego, y yo cogeré el Shen Gong Wu- dijo Raymundo a la chica.

-Está bien- dijo la joven-. Pero ten cuidado- añadió en un susurro.

Kimiko se dispuso entonces a calmar al fuego, haciendo que éste casi desapareciera. Así, Raymundo pudo saltar sobre aquella línea roja, atrapó el Shen Gong Wu y consiguió salir de allí. Pero cuando fue junto a Kimiko, se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Hola, Raymundo- dijo Jack Spicer flanqueado por sus robots al tiempo que sujetaba a Kimiko por el cuello- Dame el Shen Gong Wu y no le haré nada a Kimiko. Si no… tendrás problemas.

-Está bien- dijo sin oponer extrañamente resistencia.

Les dio el Shen Gong Wu, y con gran rapidez Wuya mandó a por él a los robots. Éstos le arrebataron el Shen Gong Wu y volvieron a filas.

-Ahora suéltala, Spicer- dijo Raymundo mirándolo fijamente.

-No, de eso ni hablar- rió Jack mientras Kimiko forcejeaba-. Ella se viene conmigo.

El joven Guerrero del Viento, al escuchar esta respuesta, se llenó de ira. Apretó los puños, y rápido como las corrientes de aire que surcan los mares mandó oleadas de aire congelado a los robots que flanqueaban a Jack Spicer y a Wuya destrozándolos.

Después saltó, y apoyándose en una pared, se impulsó, dio una patada en la cara a Jack, y tomó a Kimiko de la cintura y con la otra mano en el objeto mágico.

-Yo me voy de aquí- dijo Wuya al ver que por los choques de los robots, el templo se desmoronaba.

-¡Wuya, no me dejes sólo!- gritó Jack volando a gran velocidad hacia su pequeño avión y saliendo disparado al cielo.

-Vamos Kim, debemos salir de aquí- dijo Raymundo.

-No puedo, estoy agotada- dijo Kimiko, que a penas podía tenerse en pie.

Raymundo la tomó en brazos y con los dientes sujetó el Shen Gong Wu. Corrió lo más que pudo, y después, impulsado por el Viento, salió volando de allí. Aterrizaron en el interior de la espesa vegetación de la jungla.

-¿Estás bien Kimiko?- preguntó preocupado el joven a su compañera.

-Sí eso creo. ¿Pero y tú? ¿Estás bien?- dijo la joven.

-Sí, pero eso no importa. ¿No estás herida?- preguntó de nuevo, preocupado.

-No- respondió ella, sonrojándose por la pregunta cargada de preocupación- Muchas gracias por salvarme. Has sido muy valiente. De verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

Y para la sorpresa de ella misma y de la del joven, lo abrazó con ternura terminando sobre él.

-No ha sido nada-respondió el joven-. Yo siempre te protegeré. Pase lo que pase. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidar de ti.


	9. El ataque de Guya

_**Capítulo9.**_

_**El ataque de Wuya**_

-No ha sido nada.-respondió el joven- Yo siempre te protegeré. Pase lo que pase. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidar de ti.

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Yo siempre te protegeré- le dijo Raymundo a la joven, que aún en la jaula lo miraba de forma distinta.

-Es cierto, eres tú…- dijo poniéndose de pie-. Sois vosotros al fin- dijo Kimiko.

-Eso es. Ahora te sacaremos de ahí- resolvió Raymundo-. Prepárate, yo empujaré con el viento, y tú deja que el fuego lo queme todo.

La joven asintió. Raymundo hizo aparecer grandes masas de aire en sus manos, y con fuerza, las estrelló contra la pared de la jaula, mientras Kimiko dejaba fluir al renacido fuego de su interior, por sus manos hasta aquellas esposas, que comenzaban a derretirse.

-Al fin ha vuelto en sí- dijo Clay desde una esquina, custodiado por varios robots.

-¡Sí! Qué bien que Kimiko nos reconozca de nuevo- dijo Omi.

-¡Wuya, nos van a aniquilar!- dijo con miedo Jack al violáceo fantasma.

-Eso no ocurrirá mientras yo esté aquí- dijo fríamente-. Tú distráelos con tus robots. Yo iré a por nuestra salvación.

-Está bien, pero no tardes mucho- dijo mientras mandaba un grupo de robots a defender la jaula, aunque aquello fuera inútil.

Mientas tanto, Wuya se alejó corriendo y flotando hasta llegar donde se encontraban Omi y Clay. Ambos jóvenes, maniatados, solo podían observar como los ojos de aquella bruja comenzaban a irradiar una extraña luz, que los envolvía.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Omi, tratando de defenderse de aquella cosa oscura- ¡Detente Wuya!

-Tranquilo, Omi- dijo frotándose las fantasmales manos-. Sólo os quitaré vuestros poderes y objetos. Después… Acabaré con vosotros.

El guerrero del Agua y el de la Tierra fueron despojados de sus elementos, de una parte de su ser y de sus objetos mágicos. Sintieron cómo parte de su alma y de su espíritu salía de sus cuerpos para ir a las manos de Wuya que poco a poco recuperaba su forma humana de nuevo. Su risa diabólica penetró en sus oídos antes de caer inconscientes por el dolor. En el otro lado de la sala, ni un robot quedaba ya en pie, y Kimiko al fin había conseguido deshacer entre las llamas los barrotes que antes la mantenían encerrada en la jaula.

-¡Ray!- dijo Kimiko, lanzándose en sus brazos.

-Me alegra que estés bien- repuso el joven abrazándola.

-Siento mucho todo lo que te dije, yo… Lo hice sin pensar y…- él colocó un dedo en sus labios.

-Tranquila. No es culpa tuya. Yo también hice mal… Pero ahora está todo olvidado.

-¡Yo no diría eso, tortolitos!- se escuchó decir a Jack, que se alejó de la pelea, cerca de su avión, dispuesto a huir en cuanto hiciera falta.- Mirad quién ha vuelto.

Ambos miraron en la dirección que Spicer les señalaba. Sorprendidos, vieron como el espectro del cuerpo de Wuya había vuelto a aparecer, y cómo en cada mano, portaba la esencia y el objeto del agua y de la tierra.

-¿Qué has hecho bruja?- dijo Kimiko al darse cuenta del estado de sus otros dos amigos.

-Tranquila, Kimiko. Esto es algo que tenía que pasar. Ahora yo poseo dos de los poderes de los cuatro elementos y sus objetos. No tenéis nada que hacer, os aniquilaré y haré lo mismo con vuestros poderes.

-Ni lo sueñes- respondió Raymundo Kim.

-Sí, démosle su merecido- dijo Kimiko, adoptando una posición de ataque.

Ambos saltaron a un tiempo, mientras Wuya, segura de su victoria, los esperaba preparada para atacarles. Ambos Guerreros atacaron primero por separado. Kimiko lanzó una enorme llamarada, para después darle una patada, que consiguió tirarla al suelo. Después atacó Raymundo, que elevó el fantasmagórico cuerpo de la mujer, para dejarlo luego caer con fuerza.

Aun así, Wuya se levantó sin muchas heridas, pero concienciada de que había subestimado lo poderosos que eran.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo, y acto seguido atacó.

Cientos de rocas se elevaron del suelo para ir a golpear con fuerza a Raymundo, cayendo sobre él, sepultándolo. De las profundidades de la tierra aparecieron géiseres que trataban de apagar las llamas que Kimiko mantenía en sus manos. Mas aquello no era suficiente para amedrentar a ambos guerreros. Raymundo hizo que con una fuerte ventisca aquellas piedras salieran de encima de él dejándolo salir solo un poco magullado. Kimiko concentró su poder, y con una llama para cada géiser, acabó con las erupciones de agua.

Aquella respuesta tan irónica a sus ataques puso a Wuya de muy mal humor, de modo que trató otra táctica.

-Muy bien, vosotros lo habéis querido- dijo utilizando entonces los objetos del Agua y la Tierra.

A una velocidad increíble, llegó donde estaba Kimiko, y a base de puños y patadas la dejó en el suelo. Rápidamente se dirigió a Raymundo y le atacó con los poderes combinados de los objetos que había robado.

-Ha llegado tu hora Raymundo. No podrás defenderte de los poderes combinados de dos objetos sólo con tus poderes. Estás acabado, ¡y yo me encargaré de destruirte! En forma de columna se dirigió con enorme fuerza la magia de ambos objetos. Raymundo rápidamente creó un escudo de viento, que taró de detener aquella increíble corriente de energía.

Pero no parecía surtir efecto. Aquello era demasiado fuerte para él solo. Aquella columna estaba destrozando a pasos agigantados su escudo, y estaba acorralado con la pared del volcán a su espalda.

-Aquí se acaba lo tuyo, Raymundo- dijo Wuya, presionando aún un poco más al joven con su magia robada.

Entonces ocurrió. El escudo que el joven había conseguido mantener hasta aquel momento fue sobrepasado, y aquella columna de magia se dirigió a gran velocidad y con toda su fuerza contra Raymundo. El joven puso sus brazos como escudo, y cerró los ojos ante el irremediable final.

Pero no sentía el golpe, y fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de Wuya.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó la bruja, sintiendo que sus fuerzas comenzaban a aflojar tras usar tanto poder.

Raymundo abrió los ojos, y vio entonces frente a sí a Kimiko, que había creado una columna igual a la de Wuya pero de puro fuego, que había retenido el avance y ahora le ganaba terreno.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella con una media sonrisa, sin dejar de lucha.

-Sí, gracias- dijo él dando un suspiro de alivio, y sumando sus poderes a los de la chica para atacar a Wuya.

El fantasma de la bruja, al ver lo que se avecinaba, no pudo evitar debilitarse, y gracias a ello los guerreros del Fuego y el Viento la atacaron directamente con todo su poder.

Al recibir aquello directamente, sintió como su recién creado cuerpo comenzaba a destrozarse como el de una muñeca, y sin poder hacer otra cosa, dejó allí su cuerpo escapando sólo con su espíritu fantasmal en una huida desesperada.

Cuando al fin paró de fluir la magia del Fuego y del viento de manos de Kimiko y Raymundo, del cuerpo de Wuya no quedaba ni rastro. Tampoco de su espíritu fantasmal, que había huido a esperar hasta que pudiera encontrar una nueva forma de volver a entrar en acción.

Donde antes había estado el cuerpo de la Bruja, ahora descansaban una hoja y una gota de agua que brillaban tenuemente llamando por ser devueltas al lugar al que pertenecían.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al lugar en el que los objetos mágicos descansaban. Pero antes de poder llegar siquiera a tocarlos, un círculo blanco los rodeo, creando una burbuja a su alrededor.

Entonces, del pecho de ambos salieron dos haces de luces que se detuvieron frente a ellos en forma de pequeñas esferas. Cuando éstas dejaron de brillar, mostraron dos objetos: Una pequeña llama de brillante color rojo…

-El objeto del fuego- murmuró Kimiko al verlo.

Y otro casi transparente, azulado, que parecía un pequeño remolino…

-El objeto del viento- dijo hipnotizado Raymundo al verlo.

Ambos objetos, al dejarse ver, se acercaron entre sí, formando una sola bola con ambos objetos. Después volvieron a separase, y se acercaron a sus respectivos amos, que los tomaron cuidadosamente entre sus manos.

-Son nuestros objetos mágicos, el corazón del Fuego y del Viento...-murmuró Kimiko, ensimismada, mientras miraba danzar el fuego entre sus manos.

-Nosotros mismos somos el mismo corazón de nuestros poderes - dijo en alto mientras pensaba, Raymundo.

-Y después se han fundido en uno,- dijo Kimiko-. Porque nosotros somos uno solo- terminaron la frase a la vez.

Al darse cuenta de aquello, se sonrojaron un poco y se sonrieron. Después tomaron con sumo cuidado los objetos de sus amigos y se acercaron al lugar donde ambos se encontraban, inconscientes. Colocaron sobre sus cuerpos ambos objetos. La Tierra y el Agua, irradiaron un aura cálida sobre sus dueños, al saberse de nuevo con ellos, y entraron en sus cuerpos, donde estarían seguros hasta que los necesitan de nuevo.

-Dojo-llamó Kimiko al verdoso dragón que apareció desde su sombra ahora liberado.

-Dime ama- dijo el dragón, tranquilo ahora de ver a su ama sana y salva.

-Carga a Clay y a Omi- dijo, subiéndose al lomo del enorme animal ayudada por Raymundo.

-Y ahora, al templo Xiaolín- dijo Raymundo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

En el templo de monjes Xiaolin se encontraban de fiesta. Con Wuya desaparecida, y Jack Spicer fuera de combate, sus más fuertes enemigos habían sido desbancados. Los objetos mágicos robados habían sido recuperados, y los que faltaban, encontrados y a salvo con sus correspondientes guerreros. Para todos ellos, era un día que era obligatorio celebrar.

Omi y Clay aún estaban en cama debido al duro golpe que les supuso que Wuya les arrancara sus objetos, aunque ya habían mejorado mucho. De todas formas, lo mejor era que estuvieran en reposo.

Solo dos personas faltaban en aquella fiesta, las dos personas a las que se les dedicaba especialmente aquel festejo y habían preferido no asistir…

En un viejo templo derruido, y tomado por la maleza, en la parte más alejada de los campos del templo Xiaolín, dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el tejado medio derruido. La luna blanca y llena se elevaba en le cielo, iluminándolos.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, estaban tan a gusto de aquella forma que les daba pánico estropear el momento por decir algo tonto. Raymundo estaba tan nervioso que a penas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Al fin se decidió, había estado pensando en lo mismo toda la noche. Con lentitud y suavidad, la tomó de la mano, acariciándola con un dedo. Al notar aquello, la joven se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió ante las caricias. Lentamente ambos se giraron, hasta quedar mirándose frente a frente. Kimiko se sentía perdida en los ojos verdes del joven.

Poco a poco, Raymundo se acercó hacia ella, hacia su rostro, hacia sus tan deseados labios. Lenta, muy lentamente, los rozó, para seguir con un beso dulce y apasionado que ambos hubieran deseado durara para siempre.

-Kimiko, yo…te amo- le susurró Raymundo al oído.

-Yo también te amo- respondió Kimiko ruborizada por lo que acababa de decir.

Al escuchar eso, amos sonrieron. Para, de nuevo, fundirse de nuevo en otro beso, más dulce que el anterior, más apasionado, más fogoso que el fuego, más cálido que la brisa de verano.

_Fin_

_****_

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el fic y hayáis pasado un rato entretenido leyéndolo. Saludos!


End file.
